Die goldenen Löwen des Gryffindor
by gondolia
Summary: Harry erhält ein Medaillon mit dem Gryffindor-Symbol& Minerva stellt eine merkwürdige Lehrerin ein. Was hat das alles mit dem Erben Gryffindors zu tun und warum kreuzen Löwen Harrys Weg? Weshalb sucht Voldem. die alte königl. Dynastie? AD/MM SS/? HP Band7
1. Prolog

Das Erste, das der Mensch im Leben vorfindet, das Letzte, wonach er die Hand ausstreckt, das Kostbarste, was er im Leben besitzt, ist die Familie."

Prolog

„Albus! Albus, nein!" Finsternis umhüllte sie. Sie rannte, rannte so schnell sie konnte. Sie wollte ihm entgehen, dem Schatten der Welt, der sich über ihr Herz zu spannen schien und sie mit eiskaltem Griff festklammerte. Es war alles Irrsinn, das alles hier. Aussichtslos. Sie waren dazu verurteilt zu sterben. Doch, was machte es schon? Nichts. Albus war tot. Wie trüb und aussichtslos waren doch ihre Gedanken ohne ihn. Albus. Alles wofür sie je gelebt und gekämpft hatte, war in einem Moment verschwunden, vernichtet mit einem Zauberspruch, den es hätte gar nicht geben dürfen. Albus. Sie wälzte sich hin und her. Albus. Sie schrie und weinte, trat um sich. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, wie es vom Turm gestürzt war, sie hatte ihn auffangen wollen, aber nein, wofür war das noch nütze. Albus. Sie war auf ihn zugerannt, hatte sich neben ihn gekniet. Doch er war schon tot gewesen. Oder? Sie glaubte, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ihn zwinkern gesehen zu haben. Nein, das war alles Illusion. Wu

nschdenken. Ohne, dass sie es gemerkt hatte, waren dicke schwere Tropfen aus ihren Augen auf seine Kleidung getropft. Sie hatte sie über ihn gebeugt. Wie lange waren sie Freunde gewesen? Wie lange hatten sie sich vertraut und sich alles erzählt. Wann hatte das aufgehört? Sie wäre für ihn gestorben. Sie wäre für ihn durch Himmel und Hölle gegangen. Doch nun war alles unwichtig. Sie strich ihm seine weißen langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dabei berührte sie seine Wangen, welche noch warm waren. Sie schluchzte laut auf, krallte sich in seine Kleidung fest und schlang ihr Arme um ihn, fing an bitterlich zu weinen. „Nein, nein, nein…geh nicht, geh nicht fort. Bitte, verlasse mich nicht." Sie stürzte in eine bodenlose Tiefe, erfüllt von unheimlicher Schwärze und schmerzender Last. Sie schluchzte abermals und schrie einmal laut auf. „Albus, nein. Bitte, bitte ich tue alles. Einfach alles, nur bitte…", sie schrie noch einmal auf, was aber in leisen Schluchzern abebbte und durch die Tränen verwischt wurde. „Bitte", flüsterte sie nun. „Bitte…verlasse mich nicht. Ich brauche dich doch." Sie fiel immer weiter in das unbekannte Grauen. Sie wollte weder atmen noch weiter leben, denn jeder Atemzug, stach ihr tausende von Dolchen in ihren Brustkorb. Nun schob sich ein anderes Bild in ihr Gedächtnis. St. Mungos. Fünf Schockzauber waren es gewesen, oder doch sechs? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Er hatte ihr über das narbige Dekoltée gestrichen, eine freundschaftliche Geste wie sie vermutete. „Auch wenn sie schmerzen, so zeigen sie mir doch deine uneingeschränkte Loyalität. Das ist das Wichtigste, du bist das Wichtigste!" Sie hatte nur gelächelt und darüber gescherzt. Warum? Warum hatte er das getan? Es waren wieder die alten Gefühle von Beklemmung und Verwirrung aufgetaucht, aus den Untiefen ihres Bewusstseins. Und jäh holte sie die Schwärze wieder ein. Doch plötzlich leuchteten kleine Lichter auf und ein scharfer Schmerz zog sie durch ihre Brust. Sie keuchte auf und begann abermals zu schluchzen. Sie würde niemals wieder aus dem Nichts wiederkehren, da war sie sicher.

Doch plötzlich schlangen sich kräftige Arme um sie. Sie drückten sie fest an sich und murmelten beruhigende Worte von schlechten Träumen und Beschwichtigungen des „Alles wieder gut seins". Die Arme wiegten sie hin und her, bedachten sie manchmal mit einem beruhigenden Zischen und ihr Schluchzen wurde weniger und sie traute sich ihre Augen zu öffnen. Poppy Pomfreys Gesicht zeigte sich. Minerva McGonagall lag in ihren Armen, durchgeschwitzt und zitternd. Poppys Linke strich über ihren Rücken während ihre Rechte durch ihre Haare strich und die verirrten Strähnen zu Recht zupfte. Minerva begann wieder zu schluchzen, unfähig aufzuhören. Und Poppy verstand es und zog sie noch näher an sie heran. Sie hauchte ihrer besten Freundin einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schaute Minerva traurig an. Auch ihr liefen Tränen über das Gesicht, was sie allerdings geflissentlich zu verdecken versuchte. „Ich vermisse ihn so, Poppy. Ich vermisse ihn so.", schluchzte Minerva und drückte sich noch fester in die Umarmung. „Ich weiß, Min, ich weiß!", sagte nun die Angesprochene und schluckte vernehmlich. Lange Zeit sprach keiner ein Wort. Der Atem der Frauen ging langsamer und Minerva begann sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer umzusehen. Es war tiefste Nacht und der Mond schien durch die dicken roten Vorhänge hindurch. Sie löste sich etwas aus Poppys Armen und betrachtete ihre Freundin und Vertraute. „Was tust du hier?" Poppy lächelte traurig über die plötzliche Wandlung Minervas. „Die Hauselfen riefen mich. Sie hörten dich schluchzen und weinen. Sie machten sich große Sorgen!" Minerva schluckte und nickte resigniert. Traurig betrachtete sie den Baldachin ihres Bettes. „Ich vermisse ihn so sehr.", wiederholte sie. Poppy strich ihr über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß, Min. Wir alle tun das." Sie blickte nun zu Seite.

Nach einer Weile brach sie das Schweigen. „Was wird nun aus uns werden?", fragte sie sich so leise, das sie dachte, Minerva hätte es nicht gehört. Doch diese antwortete: „Der Tag an dem ich Severus Snape jemals wieder begegne, ist der Tag seines Todes.", zischte sie leise. Ihre Gegenüber nickte vernehmlich. „Und ich darf dich nach diesem Duell dann wieder zusammen flicken. Wenn er denn Mumm dazu besitzt, dann werden wir ihn auch so behandeln. Wie einen mutigen Narr." Minerva lächelte zaghaft. „Es tut mir Leid, dich aus dem Bett geholt zu haben." Poppy tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ich durfte mir Prophezeiungen von Sybill anhören. Sie schien keine Ruhe finden zu können und brauchte jemanden zum Quälen, so schien es mir." Nun grinste sie. „Sie faselte etwas von der Wiederkehr einer der zwei Stammesväter." Sie lachte zaghaft. „Die spinnt. Ich habe noch von keinem Zauberer gehört, der zweitausend Jahre alt wurde, du?" Sie stupste Minerva leicht in die Seite, sodass diese aus ihren Gedanken schreckte und ihre Freundin verwirrt anblickte. „Zweitausend Jahre? Nein, habe ich auch noch nicht gehört." Poppy lächelte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Soll ich bei dir bleiben, oder kommst du alleine zu Recht?", fragte sie, als wäre es alltäglich bei Minerva McGonagall zu übernachten. Diese wurde dementsprechend rot um ihre Wangen und schaute zu Boden. Sie käme zu Recht, hoffte sie. „Ich denke, du kannst dich in dein eigenes Bett legen. Ich schaffe das schon!", sagte sie leise und versuchte erst gar nicht, ihr Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Poppy nickte. „Na also dann, gute Nacht, Min. Braucht du noch einen Traumlostrank?", fragte sie besorgt. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, ich komme zu Recht. Gute Nacht, Poppy." Diese erhob sich und schritt ohne einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben aus Minervas Gemächern.

Diese ließ sich tiefseufzend in ihre Kissen sinken. Die Last, die nun auf ihr ruhte, war groß. Vielleicht zu groß! Nein, sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und schloss ihre Augen, da ihre Lider schwer wurden. Morgen, morgen würde sie weiter denken, morgen ergebe schon alles seinen Sinn. So war es schon immer gewesen und so würde es auch immer bleiben. Und mit diesen letzten Gedanken schlief sie ein und ihr Unterbewusstsein öffnete sich ein zweites Mal in dieser Nacht.


	2. Das Erwachen eines Bildes

Das Erwachen eines Bildes

Minerva schlug die Augen einige Stunden später auf. Sie zitterte nicht mehr, geschwiege denn, dass sie schwitzte. Es war wie ein schlechter Traum gewesen, alles war verschwommen und unwirklich. Sie setzte sich mühsam in ihrem großen Bett auf und starrte in das rot durchflutete Zimmer, welches durch die dicken Vorhänge immer noch zugehallten wurde. Die Hauselfen hatten ihr schon neue Wäsche hingelegt, die sie nur noch in ihren Schrank packen musste. Minerva blickte auf ihren Wecker und erkannte, dass es schon längst Zeit zum Aufstehen war.

Schnell stand sie auf, wobei sie sich ihre rot angelaufenen Augen rieb und den Schlaf wegwischte. Sie stieg unter die Dusche und drehte die Kaltwasserzufuhr ganz auf. Ein eiskalter Strahl traf sie, sodass sie einmal aufkeuchte, es aber dabei beließ und sich an die Wand lehnte. Das sie kalt duschte, war normal für sie. Es war wohl gesagt der Grund dafür, dass sie nie krank zu sein schien. Gut, vielleicht lag es auch an dem täglichen Gin & Tonic, den sie sich jeden Abend erlaubte. Wie auch immer, in letzter Zeit, waren aus diesem Glas auch manchmal zwei geworden. Wie wäre es denn heute mit einem guten kräftigen Brandy, Minerva altes Haus? Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Fang nicht auch noch an, Alkoholikerin zu werden, das steht dir nicht, sagte sie zu sich selber und fing an, sich ihr Haar zu waschen. Sie fielen an ihrem Rücken hinab, lang und dunkel und ließen sie schaudern.

Schnell trat sie aus der Dusche und war nach einer viertel Stunde bereit für das Frühstück. Sie schritt aus ihren Gemächern, hinaus in die verlassen Korridore, die nun noch trostloser wirkten, ohne ihre Schüler und ohne Albus. Sie schluckte. Denke an etwas anderes, Minerva, mach schon, ermahnte sie sich und stapfte entschlossener Richtung Große Halle. Erst überlegte sie, die Halle durch einen Seiteneingang zu betreten, entschied sich aber für den Haupteingang und lief auf ihn zu. Als sie eintrat, verstummte der Lehretisch und eine bedrückende Stille machte sich breit. Natürlich, dachte sie erbost. Ihre Alpträume mussten wie ein Lauffeuer durch das Kollegium gegangen sein. Aber sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet, oder doch? Nein, wirklich nicht. Sie setzte eine teilnahmslose Miene auf und schritt erhobenen Schrittes auf ihre Kollegen zu. Schweigen wehrte immer noch in der Runde und jeder beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Minerva setzte sich auf Albus Platz. Immer noch nicht überzeugt auf diesen Stuhl zu gehören.

In das Schweigen sagte sie ruhig und gelassen: „Bitte, nur weil ich hier bin, müsst ihr eure Gespräche nicht einstellen. Redet schon weiter!" Die Anderen schauten sich peinlich verlegen an. Jeder ahnte, dass sie über ihr ehemaliges Gesprächsthema Bescheid wusste. Nun lehnte sich Poppy zu Minerva hinüber und lächelte aufmunternd. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme, was ihre fröhliche Maske mit einem Mal wett machte. Nun war es an Minerva zu grinsen. Doch ihr Grinsen war nicht fröhlich oder aufmunternd. Es war sarkastisch und kalt. „Blendend, Poppy. Blendend." Sie wandte sich einem Toast zu, den sie übertrieben lange mit Butter bestrich, sodass dieser in der Mitte durchbrach und Minerva einen leisen Fluch entlockte. Natürlich merkte sie die stechenden Augen, sie sie besorgt musterten, doch sie versuchte sie zu ignorieren, was ihr gelang, bis Flitwick sich einmal räusperte und er sie aus ihrer Konzentration riss. „Minerva?", fragte er unsicher. „Was?", knurrte sie ungewöhnlich hart. Er zögerte. „Du…du hast Besuch!" Minerva hob überrascht den Kopf. „Wer ist es?", fragte sie eine Spur freundlicher. Madame Hooch schüttelte den Kopf in Richtung Flitwick. Doch Minerva hatte schon verstanden. „Was geht hier vor? Wer ist mein Besucher?", fragte sie gepresst. Poppy schaute zu Boden, murmelte aber: „Severus…er ist…" Doch zu spät, Minerva hatte sie verstanden.

Abrupt sprang sie vom Stuhl auf und entlockte Hooch damit einen Schrei. Minerva war außer sich. „Was will er hier?", zischte sie. „Was wagt er es, sich hier noch einmal blicken zu lassen?" Poppy war auch aufgestanden und wollte ihre Freundin beruhigen, doch es war zu spät. Minerva schaute sie mit einem wirren Blick an. „Wo ist er?" Poppy antwortete nicht. Minerva schüttelte sie. „Wo?" Poppy starrte sie an. „Oben, in deinem Büro." Minerva verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und stürzte los. Sie hetzte durch die große Halle. „Wenn ich den in die Finger bekommen. Was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist?", rief sie noch zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Poppy und Rolanda, die hinter ihr her rannten. Nach ein paar Korridoren ging ihr Atem schwer und ihre Wut hatte sich bis ins Unmessliche gesteigert. Sie rief das Passwort „Katzenaugen" und wartete nicht bis der Wasserspeier oben angekommen war, sondern hechtete die Stufen hinauf und sprang mit einem Satz die letzten verbliebenen freien Zentimeter hoch. Sie stapfte auf die Tür zu und wollte gerade anklopfen, als ihr einfiel, das dieses Büro nun ihres war. Mit einem Ruck riss sie die Tür auf und sah ihn.

Ihre Augen wurden noch schmaler, als sie sah, mit wem er sich unterhielt. Mit Dumbledore, er sprach mit seinem Bild. Dieses Schwein! Wagt es, sich mit seinem Opfer zu unterhalten. Sie schritt langsam in den Raum hinein und starrte Snape an. Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Immer noch so voller Sackasmus und Eitelkeit. So voller Stolz! Sie würgte. „Minerva! Wie schön dich zu sehen. Sieh einmal, wir haben Besuch!", sagte Albus fröhlich. Seinen Kommentar überging sie, auch die Tatsache, dass er endlich aus seinem Schlaf erwacht war. Sie trat auf Severus zu, sie versucht ruhig zu reden, doch sie empfand nichts außer Wut. „Was tust du hier, du verdammter Bastard? Verschwinde! Geh zurück in dein Rattenloch und lass uns in Ruhe, ich habe schon genug am Hals, auch ohne dich.", bellte sie ihn an, selbst überrascht zu welcher Lautstärke ihre Stimme fähig war. Er setzte zum Reden an, doch mit einem Handwink ihrerseits schwieg er. „Wage es nicht mich anzusprechen. Es steht dir nicht zu, zu sprechen, nicht hier, nicht vor ihm und auch nicht vor mir. Klar soweit?" Er blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Stolz an. Sie bellte weiter: „Sieh mich nicht so an! Deinen Stolz solltest du in der untersten Schublade deines Gehirns vergraben." Nun schaltete sich Dumbledore ein: „Bitte, Minerva. Lass den Jungen zu Wort kommen." Sie winkte ab. „Sei still, Albus. Das geht dich nichts an." Albus schaute sie überrascht an. Minerva wurde zur Furie und er war in einem Bild, das konnte gefährlich werden. Gleichzeitig hatte Minerva gestockt und hatte verwirrt umhergeblickt. Natürlich ging ihn dies etwas an, das alles hier. Sie zeigte eine beleidigte Miene und blickte Severus kalt an, der sie fortwährend beobachtete. Sie setzte sich in einen der Stühle, die an dem Kamin standen und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie gab es auf umher zu schreien und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Atem und ihre Wut, die langsam abflachte und nichts hinterließ außer Leere und Gleichgültigkeit. Lange Zeit sprach keiner. Dann setzte sie an, langsam und ruhiger, fasst schon gelangweilt. „Nun, sag schon, was willst du?" Sie blickte von ihren Händen auf, doch ihr Blick fiel ins Leere. „Damit ich dich schnell wieder los bin!", flüsterte sie noch, doch sie war sich sicher, dass Beide, Dumbledore und Snape, ihre Worte gehört hatten. Er setzte zum Reden an: „Das Ministerium schickt mich, sie haben mir mein Amt zurück gegeben. Ich soll wieder unterrichten." Minerva begann zu lachen, laut und durchdringend, was ihr verstörte Blicke von Albus und Severus einfing und Dumbledore fragte: „Geht es dir gut, meine Liebe?" Sie lachte immer noch, doch sie überhörte Albus Frage völlig. „Das Ministerium also. Das Ministerium." Plötzlich wurde sie wieder tot ernst. „Warum haben sie dir nicht gleich den Posten als Schulleiter gegeben? Wäre doch für deine Tätigkeiten als wie nanntest du es nochmal Albus, ach ja, als SCHNÜFFLER viel angebrachter, nicht wahr?" Severus betrachtete sie lahm. „Ich habe diesen Posten abgelehnt.", sagte er mit einer Spur von Verachtung.

Sie betrachtete ihn abschätzig, während er ihr einen Brief aushändigte, den sie ergriff und aufriss. Er berichtete nichts neues, außer vielleicht, dass Snape ab sofort wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten sollte. Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Zaubertränke, soso! Habe ich eigentlich eine Wahl, ihn abzulehnen, Albus?", fragte sie, Severus völlig ignorierend. Er lächelte sie an und sie glaubte ein Blitzen in seinen Augen erkennen zu können. „Nein, hast du nicht. Und das ist auch gar nicht nötig. Er hat nichts getan." Sie fuhr vom Stuhl hoch. „Wie bitte?", krächzte sie und blickte nun Albus wutentbrannt an. „Albus mit Verlaub, aber, sind die Pferde mit dir durch gegangen? Du bist TOT, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Und das hat der da zu verantworten.", sie deutete auf Snape, der seine Miene verzog. „Und außerdem…", wollte sie gerade ansetzten, als Albus sie unterbrach. „ Minerva, Minerva, bitte, ich bat ihn darum! Es diente einer größeren Sache. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl, bitte meine Liebe, verstehe mich doch?" Minervas Lippen öffneten sich um etwas zu sagen, doch dann erst realisierte sie, was das Bild da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Sie stöhnte leicht auf und griff sich an ihren Bauch. Sie keuchte. „Severus…", rief Albus allarmiert und Severus schnellte nach vorne. „ Nein…"Minerva stieß ihn von sich weg und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Sie starrte Albus Bild entgeistert an. „Du, du wolltest sterben?" Sie schluckte laut und keuchte. Albus Dumbledore nickte leicht. Sie schloss ihre Augen, krampfhaft. „Und du hast da mitgemacht, du Narr?", fragte sie Severus. Dieser nickte. „Warum?", presste sie hervor. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, noch nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, bald wirst du mich verstehen." Ihr Blick war durchtränkt mit Misstrauen.

Langsam erhob sie sich wieder. „Dann muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, Severus." Er nickte. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen." Sie lächelte trostlos. „Wie großzügig von dir." Sie schritt hinter den Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den großen Direktorensessel. „Dann nimm mal dein Amt auf. Ich suche derweil eine neue Lehrkraft für Verteidigung." Er nickte. Sie blickte auf ihre Unterlagen. Verdammt, was tue ich hier eigentlich? Vor der Tür drehte sich Severus noch einmal um. „Ach und Minerva?" Diese blickte fragend auf. „Am besten du verlierst kein Wort darüber. Das mit meiner Unschuld, meine ich." Sie schaute ihn an und versuchte es mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Was glaubst du denn? Das ich dich in Schutz genommen hätte?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand.

Sie seufzte laut und legte ihren Kopf auf das Schreibpult ab. Albus hatte sie schon wieder völlig vergessen. Woher sollte sie nur einen Lehrer für Verteidigung finden? Eine Professorin für Verwandlung hatte sie schon: Allumia Benkley. Sie war eine ehemalige Slytherin, machte aber auf Minerva einen guten Eindruck. Das Ministerium war zwar infiltriert, aber noch nicht gefallen und somit machte man ihr, mit der Ausnahme von Severus noch keine Vorschriften, wen sie einzustellen hatte und wen nicht. Sie seufzte abermals, bis sie jäh das Räuspern von Albus hörte und sie entsann, dass er auch noch im Raum war. Er blickte sie mit einem undefinierbarem Blick an und lächelte leicht. „Sag mir war ich tun soll?", sagte sie mehr zu sich selber als zu ihm. Er betrachtete sie. „Zunächst einmal nicht verzweifeln. Dann schaust du in die dritte Schublade rechts von meinem Schreibtisch. Dort findest du einen Brief." Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an, tat aber was er sagte und hielt nach wenigen Sekunden, den Brief in Händen.

Er war adressiert an eine gewisse:

**Miss Annemarie Leanda Mountbatten**; wohnhaft in **Gryfflion Mansion, Coxington-Speitter, Great Britain**.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Den musst du dort abliefern, persönlich. Das ist äußerst wichtig. Wenn du dich klug anstellst, hast du dann deine Verteidigungslehrerin." Er zwinkerte und lachte über ihre ungläubige Miene. „Wer ist diese Miss Mountbatten, Albus?", fragte sie. Er betrachtete sie gedankenverloren. „Ich bin ihr Pate, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Sie ist ein hochbegabtes Mädchen und eine äußerst erfahrene Kämpferin." Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. „Und warum muss ich den Brief persönlich abliefern? Würde eine Eule nicht schon reichen?" Albus grinste. „Nein, nur wenige Eulen verirren sich dorthin. Denn weißt du, sonst hätten sie ein löwisches Problem."


	3. Ein Geschenk mit Folgen

Hey Leute! Ich hatte es im Prolog total vergessen. **Die Rechte liegen natürlich alle bei J.K. Rowling.**

**Diese Geschichte spielt im 7. Schuljahr Harrys, und bezieht sich oft auf Godric Gryffindor und seine Familie.**

* * *

An **Lumiel: **Vielen Dank! Ich wusste, dass du eine der ersten sein würdest, die es lesen. Bis die Tage :)

**Bitte last Kommis hier, ja? :) Damit ich weiß wie ihr es findet!!!! LG Gondolia**Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk mit Folgen

* * *

Es war der 31. Juli, ein Tag wie aus einem Bilderbuch. Sie Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und es war warm. Harry Potter wurde durch die Ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages wach und setzte sich auf. Er hatte in Rons Zimmer geschlafen und war immer wieder durch sein Schnarchen aufgewacht. Verschlafen drehte er sich auf die Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Zwillinge waren draußen und schienen irgendetwas vorzubereiten. Harry drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite, ihm tat der Rücken weh. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass Ron gar nicht mehr im Zimmer zu sein schien. Kein Geräusch drang von seinem Bett her und so setzte sich Harry auf und schritt leise auf das Bett in der Ecke zu. Tatsächlich, es war leer und nachdem Harry die Decke berührt hatte, erkannte er, dass es auch wohl schon länger verlassen zu sein schien.

Überrascht trat er auf die Tür zu und fand sich unter dem stickigen Dach des Fuchsbaus wieder. Er schritt die knarzenden Stufen hinab und hörte, als er im zweiten Stock angekommen war, leises Flüstern und Tuscheln von unten. „Hallo?", rief Harry. „Ist schon jemand wach?" Schlagartig wurde es still. Harry fand das ganze mehr als merkwürdig und stieg die letzten Stufen zur Küche hinab. Als er um die Ecke bog, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Eine kleine Gruppe stand in der Küche und grinste ihn an. „Überraschung! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", riefen sie und Harry lachte laut auf. Sein Geburtstag, den hatte er ja total vergessen. Der war ja heute. Er haute sich an den Kopf. „Hattest du ihn etwa vergessen?", lachte Hermine. Er grinste.

Alle waren sie da. Die Weasleys, Tonks und Lupin, Hermine und Ron, Hagrid, ja und sogar Moody. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl bugsieren und sein Mund klappte nach unten. Der Tisch, magisch in die Länge gezogen, war überladen mit Speisen. Zunächst waren da Frühstückutensilien, Eier, Speck, Bohnen, Toast und Pfannkuchen. Dahinter türmten sich bergeweise Kuchen und Pasteten, Süßigkeiten und Getränke. Und ganz am Ende konnte Harry einen Stapel von Geschenken ausmachen. Er war überwältigt. „Ich, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll!", brachte heraus und seine Augen glänzten leicht. Ron lachte. „Du sollst auch nicht reden, sondern essen." Die anderen lachten ebenfalls und setzten sich nacheinander auf die vielen Stühle. Harry nahm sich vom Frühstücksbuffet, so nannten die Zwillinge den Tisch, von allem etwas und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Lupin. Als er fertig war, schlug Hermine vor, seine Geschenke auszupacken.

Als er das erste Geschenk öffnete, staunte er. Es war eine Adlerfeder von Moody, mit einem goldenen Schreibsatz, die Gedanken lesen und nieder schreiben konnte, ohne das er einen Finger rühren musste. Sehr praktisch, gerade bei Aufsätzen wie er dachte. Danach überreichten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zusammen mit Ginny, Fred und George ihr Paket. Es war ein Besenpflegeset und ein selbstgestrickter Pullover mit einem „H" auf der Brust. Harry lächelte glücklich und zog sich den Pullover über, obwohl es viel zu warm war.

Tonks und Lupin schenkten ihm eine Taschenuhr. Auf seine Frage, warum sie so rot schimmerte, antworteten sie: „Diese Uhr ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Wenn du sie stets bei dir trägst, wirst du herausfinden, was wir meinen." Er nickte bloß und bedankte sich. Ron schenkte ihm neue Flughandschuhe, Hagrid einen selbstgebackenen Kuchen und Hermine überreichte ihm ein schweres Buch. „Die Geschichte unserer Urväter" von John Malborrow Mountbatten. Harry lächelte und Ron gab von sich: „Typisch Hermine, schenkt ihm ein Buch!" Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und klappte das Buch auf. Er wollte gerade anfangen darin zu blättern, als er von Mrs. Weasley unterbrochen wurde:

„Harry, Schatz! Hier ist noch ein Geschenk. Willst du es nicht öffnen?" Harry blickte auf. „Noch eins?", fragte er ungläubig. „Von wem ist es denn?". Mrs. Weasley zuckte mir den Schultern. „Eine Eule brachte es heute Morgen, öffne es doch, ein Absender müsste ja eigentlich drinstehen." Harry nickte und betrachtete das bunte Papier, in das ein Kästchen eingepackt zu sein schien. Das rot gelb goldene Pergament war mit einer goldenen Kordel zusammengehalten und als Harry die Kordel öffnete, fiel das Papier zu Boden. Ein dunkles hölzernes Kästchen zeigte sich. Harry wollte gerade die Hand ausstrecken, als Hermine ihn davon abhielt. „Warte, es könnte verflucht sein. Moody?" Er trat herbei und betrachtete die Schachtel. „Ist sie verflucht?", fragte Hermine. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einige Formeln und das Kästchen glänzte leicht auf. „Ha, wusste ich es doch!", triumphierte Hermine und setzte eine selbstsichere Miene auf.

Moody aber schmunzelte. „Dieses Kästchen ist nicht verflucht…es ist vielmehr eine Art Talisman, es wurde verhext, um denjenigen, dem es gehört, Glück und Freude zu bringen. Dieser Zauber der angewandt wurde ist sehr alt und kompliziert. Du musst einen bedeutenden Freund da draußen haben, Harry!" Hermines Lächeln verschwand. Harry ließ den goldenen Schatullenverschluss hochschnappen. Langsam öffnete er den Deckel und machte große Augen. Die Schatulle war mit rotem Samt eingeschlagen und auf einem kleinen Kissen in der Mitte lag ein goldenes Medaillon. Zuerst hatte Harry angenommen, es sei DAS Medaillon gewesen, der Horkrux, den er noch suchen musste, doch dann nahm er den Löwen wahr, der auf dem Kopf prangte. Er hob es vorsichtig heraus und drehte es um. Ein großes fein geschriebenes „G" war auf der Rückseite zu sehen.

Schweigen machte sich breit. Rons Mund öffnete sich gefährlich weit und Hermine trat neben ihn und nahm es ihm aus der Hand. „Ist es das, was ich denke?", fragte sie ungläubig. Nun trat Remus heran und nahm es Hermine aus der Hand. Auch er konnte seine Beherrschung kaum aufrecht erhalten. „Harry!", sagte er leise. „Das ist eines der Gründer Medaillons!" Harry nickte langsam. „Wer käme auf die Idee, mir so etwas Wertvolles zu schenken?" Leises Flüstern erfüllte die Runde. Nun bekam es Fred in die Finger und schaute es sich genau an. „Also nach einer Fälschung sieht das ja nicht gerade aus. Wir könnten es für dich schätzen lassen, Harry!" Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei sah er das Pergament, welches in den Samt gedrückt worden war. Er entfaltete es und begann zu lesen:

**Die Kraft des Medaillons nimmt weder zu noch ab. Auch wenn es mir half, denke ich, dich damit mehr beglücken zu können. Es gehört mir, also schenke ich es wem ich will. Denn die größten Hilfen im Kampf gegen einen Feind, sind immer die, die man nicht sieht. Behalte dies im Hinterkopf. Denn wenn du zurückkehrst, in die Schule seines alten Besitzers, und damit rede ich von Gryffindor, wirst du merken, warum ich es dir schenkte. Die Kraft des Medaillons nimmt weder zu noch ab und manchmal reicht sie auch um Leben zu erwecken, wo keines mehr ist und wer weiß, vielleicht wird es den Ruf seiner Brüder hören. **

**In diesem Sinne wünsche ich dir einen schönen Geburtstag, Harry!**

**G.G.**

Harry war sprachlos wie alle anderen auch. Er drehte das Pergament um und besah sich die Rückseite. Doch kein Siegel oder Wasserzeichen war zu entdecken und somit legte er den Brief auf den Tisch. „Wofür steht wohl das G.G.?", fragte er sich laut. George grinste. „Es könnte Godric Gryffindor heißen." Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Der ist seit fast zweitausend Jahren tot, du Trottel!" Hermine legte Harry eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Auf jeden Fall will der Absender, dass du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst, sonst hätte er dir das Geschenk nicht gemacht." Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er griff wieder nach dem Brief und betrachtete ihn. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Zeile: **…und wer weiß, vielleicht wird es den Ruf seiner Brüder hören. **Das hieß, das Medaillon des Slytherin müsste irgendwo in Hogwarts sein, oder? Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ron, Hermine, Ginny? Wir müssen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Ron schaute ihn entgeistert an, aber Hermine strahlte. „Ja!", rief sie laut und umarmte Ginny stürmisch. In all dem Durcheinander, welches nach seinem Entschluss herrschte, konnte er sich ein paar Minuten zurücklehnen und nachdenken: Wer auch immer dieser Absender ist, er hat Vertrauen in mich und ich werde ihn nicht enttäuschen, dachte Harry entschlossen und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.


	4. Gryfflion Mansion

Gryfflion Mansion

Minerva konzentrierte sich und mit einem Plop apparierte sie über Wiesen und Felder hinweg in Richtung Lake District. Es war der 31. Juli und ein brütend heißer Tag. Als sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreichte, blickte sie sich verwirrt um. Sie fand sich unter einem großen Blätterdach wieder, mit alten, sich im Wind auflehnenden Bäumen und einem Bett aus Moos. Überall um sie herum standen Bäume, nur manchmal drangen Sonnenstrahlen durch das Dickicht und beleuchteten den Kiesweg, auf dem sie stand. Das Licht war so gedämpft, dass sie das schmiedeeiserne Tor erst jetzt erkannte. Es ragte hoch empor und schimmerte leicht. Also schien hier, vor dem Tor, die Appariergrenze zu sein. Vorsichtig berührte sie das Tor und schaute hindurch. Trotz der Hitze war das Metall kalt und ein wenig feucht. Als sie sich ein wenig gegen das Gitter lehnte, gab es ein Quietschen von sich und das Tor glitt auf. Minerva schritt hindurch und machte ihren Weg über den kieseligen Boden.

Sie lief schon eine ganze Weile und war sich fast sicher, sich verirrt zu haben, als der Wald lichter wurde und breitere Streifen vom Sonnenschein beleuchtet wurden. Langsam schritt sie aus dem Wald hinaus und betrat eine große ebene Fläche. Der Weg auf dem sie stand, wurde größer und führte geradlinig und gesäumt von alten Eichen, die hoch in den Himmel empor ragten, auf ein Anwesen zu. Es war riesig, ja gar ein Schloss. Der Hauptteil, mindestens dreißig Meter lang, wurde von zwei runden Türmen eingerahmt, an denen sich zwei weitere Schlosstrakte, wahrscheinlich ebenfalls dreißig Meter lang, anschlossen, die ebenso von zwei runden Türmen abgerundet wurden. Es hatte viele Fenster und die Fassade schimmerte im Sonnenlicht leicht gelblich. Minerva schritt weiter und überquerte eine Brücke, die über einen Graben hinüberlief, der um das ganze Anwesen herumführte. Das Schloss war umrahmt von Grünflächen und Blumenbeeten. Zwei riesige Springbrunnen plätscherten vor sich hin und Minerva riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als sie sah, dass zwei große steinerende Löwen auf den Springbrunnen posierten.

Als sie sich der großen Eingangstür näherte, blickte sie nach oben und blieb abrupt stehen. Hinter den beiden Türmen waren weitere Dächer, Giebel und Erker auszumachen und ein weiterer Turm war auf ihnen erbaut worden und ragte einige Meter höher, als seine Nachbarn. Das ganze Anwesen, obwohl im Sonnenschein, lag verschlafen und ruhig da. Kleine Vögel sonnten sich auf der Wiese und zwitscherten vor sich hin. Hier schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, hier schien es keine Dunkelheit zu geben, sodass Minerva sich sofort wohl fühlte, entschlossen auf die Portale zu lief und den Türklopfer hob und fallen ließ. Der Löwenkopf knallte zurück auf die Eichentüren und hinterließ ein dumpfes Geräusch. Einige Zeit später öffnete sich die rechte Tür einen spaltbreit und ein kleiner Hauself blickte hindurch. Minerva betrachtete ihn erstaunt und ließ ihren Blick über das kleine Wesen wandern. Es trug zwar wie üblich einen Sack aus Leinen um seinen Körper, doch diese Bekleidung schien frisch gewaschen zu sein und was die größte Überraschung war, der Sack war rot, mit kleinen Stickereien darauf. Der Hauself betrachtete sie mit einem freundlichen Gesicht.

„Wie kann Pepper Herrin behilflich sein?", fragte er mit eine hohen piepsigen Stimme. Minerva musste sich ein Lächeln und die Frage verkneifen, warum er wohl „Pepper" hieß. „Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall! Ich würde gerne mit Miss Annemarie Mountbatten sprechen, wenn das möglich wäre." Der Hauself betrachtete sie eingehender. „Es tut mir Leid Madam, es ist mir äußerst peinlich, aber, Pepper muss Madam fragen, in welcher Angelegenheit sie kommen, Madam!" Minerva lächelte, etwas Ähnliches hatte sie schon erwartet. „Ich bin im Auftrag von Hogwarts, der Zauberschule für Hexerei und Zauberei hier. Ich bin Professor Minerva McGonagall, die Direktorin und bringe Nachrichten von Albus Dumbled…", sie konnte gar nicht zu Ende sprechen, schon hatte der Hauself Pepper die Türen aufgemacht und ließ sie herein. „Madam ist hohe Freundin von Meister Dumbledore, ja?" Minerva nickte überrascht. Der Hauself bedeutete ihr zu folgen. „Kommen sie, kommen sie! Ich werde Lady Annemarie Bescheid geben."

Sie folgte ihm in eine große Vorhalle und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie befand sich in einem großen Raum mit hohen, von Bildern bedeckten, Wänden und riesigen Fenstern, die einen lang gestreckten Park zeigten. Zwei ausladende Treppen, eine links von ihr, die andere rechts, führten in die weiteren Trakte des Schlosses. Der Boden war aus weißem Marmor und mit rot gelb orange farbenden Teppichen belegt. Dort wo keine Teppiche lagen, gab es ein leises Patschen, wenn der Hauself darüber lief. Als er sich umdrehte und sah wie sie diesen Raum bewunderte, deutete er hinter sie. „Sehen sie hinter sich, Madam! Das ist die ehrwürdige Familie Mountbatten, meine Herrschaften, Madame!", sagte er mit Stolz in der Stimme, sodass Minerva sich umdrehte. Ein großes Portrait prangte über den Eingangstüren und stellte alles andere in den Schatten. Eine Familie war darauf zu erkennen, ein Mann, offensichtlich das Oberhaupt der Familie, mit mehreren Kindern, einigen Frauen, von denen er eine im Arm hielt und einem ziemlich alt aussehenden Greis, der in einem altmodischem Rollstuhl saß. Minerva hatte keine Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen, wer von diesen Damen wohl Miss Annemarie sein konnte, denn Pepper trieb sie zur Eile an, in dem er schon die Stufen der langen Treppen hochstieg, und dabei fast ausrutschte. Sie lief ihm hinterher und erreichte, als sie die Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatte einen weiteren Raum, kleiner diesmal, aber nicht minder schön. Der Hauself bat ihr einen Platz auf dem Sofa an und stellte ihr noch einige Plätzchen und ein Glas Wasser hin. Dann verließ er den Raum, mit den Bekundungen, Miss Annemarie sofort Bescheid zu sagen.

„Danke, Pepper!", rief McGonagall ihm hinterher und setzte sich auf das feine Sofa. Alles in diesem Haus schien alt, edel und kostbar zu sein. Und alles war in Rot-Tönen gehalten worden, zweifellos eine gute Wahl wie Minerva schmunzelt zugab. Dann begann sie breit zu Lächeln. „Pepper, ein besserer Name ist ihnen wohl auch nicht eingefallen.", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Er hat sich ihn selber ausgesucht.", sagte eine piepsige Stimme hinter ihr. Sie erschrak und drehte sich um. Ein kleines Mädchen stand im Eingang des Raumes und betrachtete Minerva neugierig. Diese lächelte: „Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie freundlich. Das Mädchen machte einige tapsige Schritte auf sie zu, es schien etwas verlegen zu sein, denn es blieb wenige Meter vor dem Sofa stehen. „Ich meine, Pepper durfte sich seinen Namen selber wählen." Minerva lächelte abermals. „Ach so, das war aber sehr großzügig von euch." Nun schien das Mädchen nicht mehr so eingeschüchtert und setzte sich plump neben die viel ältere Hexe. „Mein Großvater sagt, dass Hauselfen genauso zu behandeln sind wie Hexen und Zauberer…", sie stockte leicht, fuhr aber fort: „…und so wie Muggle." Minerva betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Dein Großvater muss ein großer Mann sein." Das kleine Mädchen nickte und machte große Augen.

„Ich bin Clara-Sophie, aber alle nennen mich nur Honigbäckchen." Minerva lachte auf. „Hallo Honigbäckchen. Ich bin Minerva McGonagall." Das Mädchen feixte vergnügt und hüpfte Minerva auf den Schoß. Diese lächelte mütterlich und besah sich Clara-Sophies Puppe näher. „Die Puppe ist aber wunderschön. Und sie sieht dir so ähnlich." Das Mädchen kicherte und quietschte plötzlich laut auf:

„Tante Anne!" Sie rutschte von Minervas Schoß und rannte auf eine junge Frau zu, die gerade aus einem weiteren Korridor in den Raum getreten war. Annemarie Mountbatten war groß gewachsen, hatte eine tadellose Figur und hüftlange Haare, die dunkelblond schimmerten und dick und voluminös über ihr feines schwarzes Kleid strichen. Sie hatte samtig gebräunte Haut und feine Gesichtszüge, während sie ihre Nichte in den Arm nahm und sie hochhob. Sie schritt lächelnd auf Minerva zu und reichte ihr eine weiche und warme Hand. „Guten Tag, Professor McGonagall, Annemarie Mountbatten. Wie schön, sie einmal persönlich kennenzulernen." Sie betrachtete sie treuherzig. „Albus hat viel von ihnen erzählt." Die Angesprochene war verwirrt. Als Annemarie dies bemerkte, fügte sie grinsend hinzu: „Natürlich nur Gutes.", und ließ ihre Nichte von ihren Armen gleiten. Diese quiekte abermals auf und rannte zu einem kleinen Geschöpf am Boden. Dieses knuddelte sie einige Zeit, bis es das Tier hochhob und ihre Puppe vergessen liegenließ. Minerva keuchte auf und wurde bleich, als sie erkannte, was für ein Tier in Clara-Sophies Armen lag. „Ein…ein Löwe…", stotterte sie leicht und blickte verängstigt zu Annemarie. Diese lächelte verständnisvoll. „Oh, machen sie sich keine Sorgen.", sagte sie und nahm das Löwenbaby aus dem klammernden Griff Clara-Sophies. „Er tut keinem etwas. Das ist das Geheimnis bei Löwen, sie greifen nur an, wenn sie Hunger haben, oder ihr Revier verteidigen wollen. Der hier ist zu klein um mit dem Letzteren ein Problem zu haben."

Sie setzte den kleinen Löwen auf den Boden, wo er ausrutschte und auf seinem Rücken landete. Sofort fing Annemaries Nichte wieder an zu kichern und beugte sich über ihn. „Honigbäckchen, würde es dir etwas ausmachen mich mit Professor McGonagall allein zu lassen? Geh doch mit Leona nach draußen und spiel dort weiter. Und zuvor bitte doch bitte Großvater in ein paar Minuten zu Professor McGonagall und mir hinzuzustoßen, ja?" Das kleine Mädchen nickte, lächelte und gab ihrer Tante noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und zu Minervas großer Überraschung wiederholte sie die Prozedur bei ihr. Sie dankte dem Mädchen und lächelte ihr hinterher. Dann besann sie sich aber auf das Wesentliche und betrachtete die viel jüngere Frau. „Sie, sie halten sich einen Löwen, Miss Mountbatten?", fragte sie erstaunt. Annemarie nickte. „Bitte, nennen sie mich Annemarie, ich fühle mich sonst nur unnötig älter." Minerva lächelte und Annemarie fuhr fort: „Wir halten uns nicht nur einen Löwen, Professor. Wir zählen stolz ganze acht. Einen Löwen und sieben Löwinnen. Mich wundert, dass sie ihnen noch nicht früher begegnet sind. Sie laufen hier überall frei herum, im Sommer auch draußen." Minerva schaute besorgt aus dem großen Fenster und tatsächlich, am Wassergraben konnte sie tatsächlich zwei Löwinnen erkennen, die faul in der Sonne lagen.

„Ist das nicht furchtbar gefährlich?", fragte sie neugierig. Annemarie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht sonderlich. Es gibt eine Grundregel: Wenn du sie mit Würde und Respekt behandelst, dann tun sie das ebenso. Natürlich liegt ein Zauber auf ihnen, der ihnen klar macht, dass wir ihre Herren sind. Außerdem verstehen sie auch zum Teil was wir sagen. Wenn wir ihnen befehlen draußen zu bleiben, dann bleiben sie draußen, sie haben noch keinen Besucher angegriffen, geschweige denn einen aus der Familie." Minerva fühlte sich nun sicherer und nickte. Schmunzelnd murmelte sie: „Die einen halten sich Pfauen oder Pferde, sie besitzen Löwen. Meine Hochachtung. Der Löwe war mein Haustier in Hogwarts. Ich war viele Jahre Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor." Annemarie verzog keine Miene, sie nickte nur. Einige Zeit schwiegen beide, bis Minerva den Brief aus ihrem Umhang zog und ihn ihrer Gegenüber aushändigte. „Der ist von Professor Dumbledore…äh, Albus natürlich." Annemarie bedankte sich und öffnete ihn mit flinken Fingern. Sie las ihn und lächelte. „Er will, dass ich die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Stelle annehme." Minerva betrachtete sie gespannt. Auf ihrem Gesicht war keinerlei Regung zu erkennen, außer dem fortwährenden Lächeln. „Aber sie sind nun Direktorin der Schule wie ich annehme. Was meinen sie?", fragte sie nun und blickte zu Minerva auf. „Nun, Albus hat sich mit seinem Instinkt noch nie vertan. Ich vertraue ihm völlig. Ich soll schöne Grüße von ihm bestellen und er lädt sie zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch ein." Annemarie machte große Augen. „Aber er…er ist doch tot!" Minerva nickte. „Er war noch so schlau, ein Bild von sich machen zu lassen."

„Ah", Miss Mountbatten nickte resigniert. „Ich habe ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen, ich sollte ihn einmal wieder besuchen.", sie grinste. „Wie passt es ihnen in vier Tagen?", fragte Minerva. „ Da habe auch ich Zeit für ein Gespräch." Auch Minerva grinste nun und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser. Plötzlich hörte man Schritte den Korridor hinunter hallen und wenige Sekunden später betrat ein großer herrschaftlich gebauter Mann den Empfangsraum. Er war braun gebrannt, hatte weiße Haare, die an seinem Oberkopf schon lichter wurden und ebenso wie Annemarie, stechend grau-blaue Augen. Obwohl er einen zufriedenen Eindruck machte, zeichnete sich Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn ab und als er Minerva erblickte, hatte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick den Eindruck, als würde er seinen Mund zusammen kneifen. Doch schließlich entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er trat lächelnd zu ihnen heran. Minerva stand auf und reichte dem Mann die Hand, der diese küsste.

„Professor McGonagall, darf ich vorstellen? Mein Vater, John Edward Mountbatten.", Annemarie sprach mit weicher Stimme. „Vater, das ist Professor Minerva McGonagall, die Nachfolgerin von Albus." Mr. Mountbatten lächelte charmant und nickte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Direktorin." Minerva bedankte sich und beteuerte, dass die Ehre ganz auf ihrer Seite liegen würde. Plötzlich huschte ein Schatten am Fenster vorbei und kuschelte sich an Minerva und leckte ihre Hand. Sie erschrak bei dem Anblick des großen Löwen mit seiner zotteligen Mähne, welcher seinem Herren wohl gefolgt zu sein schien. „Zeran! Weg von ihr, sie ist eine Besucherin, keine Gespielin.", donnerte Mr. Mountbatten. Minerva lachte leicht auf, sie streichelt den großen Löwen und sagte, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde. „Warten sie erst einmal ab, bis er mit ihnen Fangen oder Raufen spielen möchte. Löwen sind solch verspielte Tiere!", er lächelte aber trotzdessen seinen Löwen voller Stolz an und begann ihn ebenfalls zu streicheln. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Minerva.

„Wieso beehren sie uns eigentlich mit ihrem Besuch? Ist etwas passiert?" Wortlos gab Annemarie ihrem Vater Albus Brief und dieser überflog ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Soso, dein Patenonkel möchte dich in Hogwarts wissen." Annemarie schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Bist du damit einverstanden?", fragte sie. Er betrachtete ihren flehenden Blick und nun wieder den Brief. Er seufzte. „Habe ich eine andere Wahl?", fragte er nachgebend. Annemarie lächelte breit und umarmte ihn liebevoll. „Ich glaube nicht.", sagte sie dann noch und zwinkert in Richtung Minerva, die ebenfalls glücklich lächelte. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Gut, ich will sie nicht weiter belästigen an einem Sonntag, ich kam heute auch nur, weil Albus mich dazu drängte." Die beiden Mountbattens lächelten. „Kommen sie, ich werde sie noch zum Tor begleiten." Minerva nickte dankbar.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Mr. Mountbatten, der sie darum bat, einmal zu Essen zu kommen und sie und Annemarie erließen den gemütlichen Empfangsraum. Als sie schon unten an der Treppe angelangt waren, pfiff Annemarie einmal durch die Zähne und Zeran, der große Löwe tapste die Treppen hinab. Er folgte ihnen müßig und sie traten in die Hitze. Erst jetzt fiel Minerva auf, wie kalt das Anwesen von innen gewesen war, sodass sie sich wieder zurück wünschte. Sie liefen schweigend über den Kiesweg, bis sie den Wald erreichten. „Wissen sie, er wird alt. Zeran meine ich. Ich fürchte, dass er nicht mehr lange leben wird." Minerva nickte nur, sie wusste nicht was sie darauf sagen sollte.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich ein Tapsen und das Löwenbaby Leona sprintete hinter ihnen her. „Dafür, dass es noch so klein ist, rennt es schnell.", murmelte Minerva. Annemarie begann zu lachen und nahm das vermeintliche Junges, als es sie erreichte, auf den Arm. „Leona ist kein Junges mehr. Mein Großvater wollte Clara eine Freude machen und zauberte, die eigentlich schon ausgewachsene, Leona wieder in ihr Kindesaussehen, für immer. Leona ist zwar mein Löwe, aber ich hatte nicht sonderlich viel dagegen. Und ihr scheint es auch nicht viel auszumachen." Sie kraulte den verzauberten Löwen, sodass er anfing freudig zu knurren und sich räkelte. Minerva lächelte über das Bild, es erinnerte sie an ihre Animargusform.

„Sie sagten gerade, dass ihr Großvater noch lebe. Stimmt das?" Annemarie nickte. „Wie viele Familienmitglieder haben sie denn?", fragte Minerva überrascht. „Nun, meine Eltern. Meine drei Geschwister. Meine Nichte und meinen Neffen. Meine Schwägerin und meinen Schwager, meinen Großvater und meinen Urgroßvater. Außerdem leben oft noch vier meiner Cousins und zwei meiner Cousinen hier. Ein Onkel und seine Frau und eine Tante, die ihrem Mann nachtrauert. Aber das Haus ist meinem Vater überschrieben worden, somit sind wir alle nur Gäste in seinem Haus." Minerva blieb abrupt stehen. „Zwanzig Leute leben hier? So viele? Ich meine, nicht das sie mich falsch verstehen, das Schloss ist riesig und es gibt bestimmt Nachmittag an denen man keinen begegnet, aber zwanzig Leute?"

Sie waren am Tor angekommen. Annemarie grinste. „Das sind nicht alle aus meiner Familie, die entferntere Verwandtschaft wohnt in Redhouse Park in Cornwall. Es müssten noch einmal 37 Leute sein, wenn man meinen Großonkel mitzählt, der als Geist durch Redhouse schwebt." Sie grinste über Minervas Sprachlosigkeit. „Also, dann bis in vier Tagen. So gegen Teezeit?", fragte Annemarie. Minerva nickte nur und ergriff die Hand, die ihre Gegenüber ihr reichte. „Es hat mich gefreut sie kennen zu lernen, Professor. Richten sich bitte meinem Onkel meine besten Grüße aus." Minerva nickte, streichelte noch einmal den Löwen und trat hinter das Tor.

Mit einem Plop war sie verschwunden und hinterließ eine lächelnde Annemarie. Schnell eilte diese zum Gryfflion Mansion zurück. Es gab viel zu tun. Denn sie hatte nicht alles erzählt, was in Albus Brief gestanden hatte.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen....morgen gibt's das neue Kapitel oder wer weiß, vielleicht auch zwei! ;)


	5. Schweigen bis zum bitteren Ende

Schweigen bis zum bitteren Ende

Es war ein herrlicher Tag gewesen, mit Sonnenschein und Wärme und langsam verschwand die Sonne hinter den Wäldern und hinterließ nur Finsternis. Wie einfühlsam, dachte Gregoric Mountbatten und wischte sich über seine kalte Stirn. Er befand sich in einem dunklen Raum, einem Verließ gleich, mit schmutzigen Böden und giftiger Luft. Wie lange saß er schon hier? Einen Tag oder doch zwei? Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte weder etwas gegessen, noch war Schlaf über ihn gekommen um ihn zu erlösen. Er hatte einfach nur so dagesessen, gewartet, dass sie kämen um ihn zu quälen. Doch nichts war passiert. Kluge Taktik, dachte er. Sie wollten ihn schmoren lassen, sie wussten wie sehr er Dunkelheit hasste. Doch er täte ihnen nicht den Gefallen, niemals. Schweigen bis zum bitteren Ende, komme was wolle, so war es ihm eingebläut worden und er würde seine Familie nicht enttäuschen. Niemals, niemals!

Plötzlich knackte es im Schloss und eine Gestalt betrat den Raum. „Macnair", keuchte Gregoric, was seinem Gegenüber ein höhnisches Lachen entlockte. „Wie schön, dass du uns einmal wieder beehrst!", krächzte dieser giftig und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Eher unfreiwillig.", gab Gregoric zurück und seine Brust hob und senkte sich gefährlich schnell. „Nana, Gregoric. Wir sind doch schon so lange gute Freunde. Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Bruder?" Gregoric verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich habe leider keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst. Voldemort hat ihn vor fast achtzehn Jahren umgebracht." Macnair trat nun in den schwachen Lichtschein einer Fackel und zeigte ein abstoßendes Gesicht. „Wir wissen beide, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Dein Bruder lebt und seine Sippe mit ihm. Halte uns nicht zum Narren, dem dunklen Lord entgeht nichts." Er zielte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf Gregoric und spie: „Crucio" und der Gefangene schrie auf, von Qualen geschüttelt.

Er schluckte und schmeckte Blut. Obwohl er wusste, dass der Cruciatus-Fluch keine äußeren Verletzungen anrichtete, spürte er Schmerz am ganzen Körper und als er aufblickte, entdeckte er lange und tiefe Schnitte, die von getrocknetem Blut umrandet wurden. An einigen Stellen war die Haut versenkt und abgeschürft. Verkohlt und stinkend. Ihm wurde übel, er würgte. Nun erst sah er, wo er sich befand. Er lag auf einem Tisch, den Bauch an die kalte Platte gedrückt, den geschundenen Rücken nach oben zeigend, angekettet durch Metallringe. Seine Arme und Beine waren gespreizt und er war nackt. Nun hörte er feine Schritte, die auf ihn zu schritten. Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf seinen Oberschenkel, sie glitt langsam über seinen Hintern, hinauf zu seinem Rücken und zu seinen Haaren. Nun erkannte er die Frau, ein Anblick aus Wahnsinn und Boshaftigkeit. Bei jeder ihrer Berührungen verzog er sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen, sodass die Frau anfing zu lächeln. „Du hast schon einmal schöner ausgesehen.", sagte sie mit einer samtigen Stimme. Er verzog sein Gesicht, wollte lächeln, stöhnte allerdings vor Schmerz auf. Er blickte der Frau in die kalten Augen. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben, Bellatrix." Sie grinste. „Askaban hinterlässt Spuren, nicht wahr?", sagte Gregoric nun höhnisch bemüht und schaffte es sogar zu lächeln. Sie schlug einmal fest auf den Rücken, dann ließ sie ihre Hand abermals über sein Gesäß gleiten und drückte nun ihren Zauberstab fest in die eine Backe. Sie murmelte etwas und mit einem Flackern zischte die Haut unter dem Stab auf und ein durchdringender Geruch verpestete den Raum. Gregoric schrie auf. „Das wird dir eine Lehre sein, Gryffindorblut."

Er öffnete abermals die Augen, wagte aber nicht sich umzudrehen. Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum, er konnte nicht an sich halten, blickte sich doch um. Der Tisch war umkreist von mehreren in Schwarz gekleideten Personen. Einige murmelten sich gegenseitig etwas zu, andere wiederum schwiegen und betrachteten den gepeinigten und geschwächten Gregoric Mountbatten. Ein Mann trat auf ihn zu.

Voldemort hatte sich nicht verändert, seit der Verfolgungsjagd im Juli 1981. Nur sein hämisches Grinsen war verschwunden. Er blieb vor seinem Gesicht stehen und blickte ihn abschätzend an. „Du bist es nicht, Gregoric. Du bist es nicht, zu meinem großen Enttäuschen." Gregoric lachte auf. War er deshalb hier? War er hier, weil Voldemort ihn fürchtete? Er blickte zu der unmenschlichen Gestalt auf und fing an spöttisch zu lächeln. „Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können, Riddle!" Dieser verzog sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Masse. „Wer ist es dann? Dein Bruder, dieser Muggleliebednde Nichtsnutz? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass er es ist." Nun lachte er höhnisch auf. „Ich weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst", wiederholte Gregoric sich. „Du hast meine Familie ausgerottet." Nun wurde Voldemort wieder tot ernst. „Eben nicht! Glaubst du, ich bin nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen, ihr könntet den ‚praetoria cohors' angewandt haben, he? Clever, wirklich clever, dein Bruder. Ich gehe davon aus, er war es, der den Schutz herauf beschwor." Mit einer kurzen Bewegung griff er nach Gregorics Kopf, drehte ihn herum, sodass er laut knackte und der Gepeinigte schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. „Mein lieber Gregoric Faithlin, oder wie ihr euch nach dieser Nacht genannt habt, wenn dein Bruder die Ehre hatte, der Erbe der königlichen Dynastie zu werden, dann brauche ich mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen!" Lachen setzte ein, auch bei den anderen. Voldemort hob die Hand und es wurde schlagartig still. „Ich weiß, dass du ein Leligimentik-Künstler bist, sonst hättest du Bekanntschaft mit Severus Snape machen dürfen.", er zeigte auf einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der weder vermummt, noch in der Stimmung zu sein schien, ein sadistisches Gesicht zu ziehen. „Los, sag uns, wo du deine Familie versteckst. Ich meine, es ist an sich ja schon eine tiefe Blamage seine Familie verstecken zu müssen. Dass die Gryffindor-Dynastie so feige ist, hätte ich nicht vermutet, aber nun ja. Los, wo sind sie? Ich werde mir auch ihre Gnadenschreie anhören, bevor ich sie töte." Voldemort bleckte seine gelben Zähne und blickte den Leidenden auf dem Tisch genüsslich an. Dieser hob abermals den Kopf und schaute ihn trotzig an. „Eher will ich sterben, als dass ich meine Familie verrate." Voldemort hob seine kaum noch zu erkennenden Augenbrauen. „Das ließe sich einrichten! Dein Bruder hat seine Familie, wie du sie nennst, wohl sehr gut im Griff. Nun ja." Er drehte dem Tisch den Rücken zu und gab dem schwarzhaarigen Mann einen Wink, sodass dieser nach Vorne trat und seinen Zauberstab zückte. „Severus, also doch Legilimentik." Er grinste. „Und mache es so schmerhaft wie möglich!" Der Mann namens Severus nickte. Er hob den Stab und rief „Legilimens".

Severus Snape umfing eine völlige Dunkelheit. Der dunkle Lord hatte nicht übertrieben. Dieser Gregoric Faithlin war ein ausgesprochen phänomenaler Legilimentiker. Wohin er auf ging, überall waren nur Wände und selbst wenn Severus manchmal etwas sah, so waren es doch nur verschwommene Szenen von dem Ministerium und einem Mädchen. Diese junge Frau tauchte immer wieder auf, kam und verschwand. Snape hatte erst gedacht, einen Löwen zu sehen, doch dann wurde wieder alles dunkel und in dieser Finsternis hörte er nun eine Stimme. Sie klang gequält, aber dennoch konzentriert und beherrscht. „Wie sehr du dich auch anstellst, du wirst nichts finden."

Severus stockte der Atem. Sein Opfer sprach mit ihm, im Hier und Jetzt. Wie war das Möglich? Eilig begann er zu antworten. „Ich will überhaupt nichts finden.", rief er atemlos. „Ah, ein Spion. Wie clever von Dumbledore!" Snape blieb stehen. Was hatte er getan? Wie hatte er nur so etwas sagen können? Was geschieht mit mir, dachte er verzweifelt und suchte nach einem Ausgang. Er schien in seiner eigenen Falle festzusitzen. „Nicht umsonst hat Voldemort nicht selbst Hand angelegt. Wissen sie, er hat einmal den Fehler gemacht und ist nicht mehr so schnell hinaus gekommen. Wissen sie, warum ich die Dunkelheit hasse? Nicht weil ich ein Löwe bin, oder gryffindorschem Blut, nein, ich hasse sie, weil ich sie durchschaut habe, denn hinter ihr tun sich wahre Abgründe auf." Snape versuchte immer noch verzweifelt zu entkommen, von der Schwärze und der Stimme, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Ich werde hier nicht mehr lebend heraus kommen, und ich fürchte, sie werden mir die Ehre erteilen müssen, ihre dunklen Künste an mir auszuprobieren, aber glauben sie mir, der Tod ist besser, als ein Leben voller Verfolgung und Angst." Und plötzlich ließ dieser Schatten, der von Severus Besitz ergriffen hatte, los und er taumelte in die Gegenwart zurück.

Alle blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er brauchte einige Bruchteile von Sekunden, bis er endlich wieder klar denken konnte. „Und?", fragte Bellatrix ihn schroff. „Was hast du gesehen." An seiner Stelle sprach der dunkle Lord, der sich über sein Opfer auf dem Tisch gebeugt hatte. „Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Denn das ist der Trick dabei. Die guten Löwen sind perfekt darin. Sie machen einen die Hölle auf Erden, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Und wie es mir scheint, HAT Severus nicht aufgepasst." Nun blickte er auf Gregoric hinunter. „Eigentlich viel zu schade, ein solch reinblütiges Wesen zu vernichten. Aber man muss Prioritäten setzten." Er gab Severus einen Wink. Dieser wusste was zu tun war und sein Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus. Dann fasste er sich wieder und trat langsam auf den Mann zu. Er beobachtete ihn vom Tisch aus und sagte nun an Voldemort gewandt: „Das Erste, das der Mensch im Leben vorfindet, das Letzte, wonach er die Hand ausstreckt, das Kostbarste, was er im Leben besitzt, ist die Familie. Du kennst diesen Spruch, nicht wahr, Salazar?" Voldemort drehte sich um, ein kleines Zucken auf seinen Lippen. Gregoric lächelte. „Mein Bruder ist nicht der Erbe." Der dunkle Lord riss die Augen auf, doch im nächsten Moment schrie Severus den Todesfluch. Gregorics Augen wurden starr, seine Hände lockerten sich und mit einem Lächeln starb er, so als wäre dies nur ein weiterer Schritt. Ein nächster Schritt, in eine neue Zukunft.

* * *

**Please Review und übt Kritik, obwohl ich natürlich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat :)** LG Gondolia


	6. Acht Namen

Acht Namen

Die Vorhersagen des Wetterfrosches verhießen schwüle Tage mit viel Sonne. Also einfach und gut gesagt, es war reinstes Ferienwetter. Doch nun regnete es. Die Tropfen prasselten hart gegen die Scheiben, sodass daraus ein stetiges Rauschen wurde. Minerva McGonagall stürmte in das Büro hinter dem Wasserspeier und blickte auf ihre Uhr. Es war kurz von vier, die ‚Teezeit' wie Annemarie sie genannt hatte, würde bald beginnen und Minerva hoffte noch ein paar Minuten ungestört mit Albus reden zu können. Doch sein Bild war leer. „Typisch", seufzte sie und wollte sich gerade hinter ihren Schreibtisch setzten, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie wollte gerade ‚Herein' rufen, als die Tür schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde und eine Gestalt in schwarzer Kleidung eintrat. Er sah aus wie ein Gespenst und zog ein Gesicht, welches Hass, Kummer und Schmerz in einem einzigen Gesichtsausdruck verband. Natürlich, es war Severus Snape. Er stockte ein wenig, als er Minerva sah, so als hätte er Albus erwartete, fing sich dann aber in Sekundenbruchteilen wieder und stolzierte in den Raum. Mit einem Blick auf das leere Bild, stellte er fest: „Albus ist nicht da!" Minerva schnaubte auf. „Nein, ist er nicht. Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?" Severus verzog den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie ein Räuspern von der Tür hörten und Dobbie in den Raum tapste. Minerva lächelte, aber Snape blickte spöttisch auf das Wesen hinab.

„Professor, Miss Mountbatten ist eingetroffen, Professor!" Minerva nickte. „Bringe sie bitte herauf." Dobbie bejahte und verschwand. „Warum kommt sie nicht selber herauf?", fragte Snape skeptisch. „Fühlt sie sich zu fein um allein den Weg zu finden?" Minerva seufzte. „Nein, sie wird sich wohl führen lassen, weil sie noch nie in Hogwarts gewesen ist, fürchte ich!" Ihr Gegenüber grinste spöttisch auf. „Hat sie etwa keine Schulbildung genossen?", fragte er. „Die beste die sie sich vorstellen können, Professor.", sagte eine ruhige, fast schon samtige Stimme von hinten. Annemarie Mountbatten betrat den Raum. Ihre Kleidung war nass und ihre Haare hingen in kleinen Strähnen aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur. Sie lächelte freundlich, zückte ihren Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn einmal hin und her und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, war ihre Kleidung wieder knochentrocken. Sie bewegte ihn abermals, ihre Spangen glitten aus ihren Haaren, sodass diese gen Boden fielen. Sofort machten sich die Klammern wieder daran, Annemaries Haare hochzustecken und mit einem Plop war der Zauber beendet.

„So etwas können auch nur Hexen erfinden." Annemarie schaute ihn skeptisch an und betrachtete Minerva. „Nun ja.", gab sich nachdenklich zu bedenken. „Mir würde jetzt auf Anhieb sogar schon ein Zauberer einfallen, der diesen Zauberspruch ebenfalls hätte gebrauchen können." Sie grinste und Minerva begann laut zu lachen. Plötzlich gab es ein Räuspern und eine klare Stimme begann zu sprechen: „Redet ihr etwa von mir? Oder etwa gar von Severus?" Annemarie drehte sich um und begann breit zu lächeln. „Albus!", stieß sie liebevoll hervor und trat einige Schritte auf das Bild zu. „Anne bist du es wirklich? Ich hätte dich nicht erkannt, wenn du deinen Witz nicht mit deiner Intelligenz gepaart hättest." Annemarie wurde rot und lächelte. „Und sieh nur wie wunderschön du geworden bist. Eine Pracht der Familie Mountbatten, das steht außer Frage." Sie lächelte noch breiter und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen, fünf, sechs Jahre?" Er blickte sie voller Stolz an und Minerva meinte, in seinem Blick ein ganz besonders intensives Blitzen zu sehen. Er antwortete: „Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen. Es ist viel zu lange her." Er blickte nun zu Minerva. „Aber bitte Minerva, ich will sie dir nicht wegnehmen." Diese lächelte und bot Annemarie einen Stuhl vor dem großen Schreibtisch an, welchen diese dankend annahm.

Severus wollte sich gerade unbemerkt hinaus schleichen, als Minerva aufblickte und herausfordernd grinste. „Professor Snape, wollen sie sich nicht zu uns setzten, schließlich sind sie jetzt stellvertretender Schulleiter. Sie sollten ein Einstellungsgespräch zu führen, üben, schließlich bin auch ich irgendwann dort oben." Sie zeigte zu den Bildern der Schulleiter und grinste noch breiter. Severus, der sich des stechenden Blickes von Albus und dieser Miss Mountbatten bewusst war, drehte sich wieder dem Raum zu und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Doch zu beider Überraschung, Minervas und Albus, setzte er sich ohne Wiederstand oder Murren neben Minerva, die einen Stuhl herbei zauberte. Als er saß, schlug Minerva eine Mappe auf, die auf dem Schreibpult lag und betrachtete einige hingekritzelte Fragen. „Soso, Einstellungsgespräch üben.", gab Severus sarkastisch von sich und begann hämisch zu grinsen. Doch Minerva ließ sich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie lächelte Annemarie freundlich an und begann zu fragen. „Miss Mountbatten, Annemarie, wie ist ihr voller Name, Albus deutete an, sie hätten noch ein oder zwei?" Zu ihrer und Snapes Überraschung gab Albus ein Prusten von sich und fing an laut zu Lachen. „Mache ich etwas falsch, Albus?", fragte Minerva irritiert. „Nein, Professor McGonagall, ich denke, Albus lacht über die Tatsache, dass ich ihnen nun eine Antwort schuldig bin." Minerva verstand immer noch nicht und Albus lachte weiter. „Nun, da Albus mein Pate ist, hat er meine Zweitnamen bestimmt." Snape blickte das junge Ding hämisch an.

„Zweitnamen? Sie haben mehrere?", fragte er. Annemarie nickte. „Mein Name ist Annemarie Leanda Victorya Actalia Godrianna Kara Elea Lillith." Snape war sprachlos und Minerva schnaubte in Richtung Albus: „Das ist typisch von dir, Albus. Und bestimmt gibt es zu jedem dieser Namen auch noch eine passende Geschichte, habe ich recht?" Albus nickte und wollte gerade anfangen zu erzählen, als Annemarie ihn unterbrach. „Ich denke, wenn wir jetzt Anfangen, die Geschichten anzuhören, werden wir bis heute Abend noch hier sitzen, Albus. Du kannst sie doch ein anderes Mal zum Besten geben, nicht wahre? Bitte fahren sie fort, Professor." Diese nickte und blickte wieder auf ihren Zettel. „Nun gut…mhm…erzählen sie mir ein bisschen von sich selbst. Warum waren sie niemals in Hogwarts, wo Albus Dumbledore doch ihr Pate war." Eine Stimme rief in den Raum. „Ist, meine Liebe, ist." Minerva verdrehte die Augen und korrigierte sich. Annemarie lächelte. „Nun, das liegt höchstwahrscheinlich daran, dass wir ein sehr ausgeprägtes Familienleben führen wie sie vielleicht bei ihrem Besuch erkannt haben." Minerva nickte und Annemarie fuhr fort: „ In der Zeit, in der ich nach Hogwarts hätte gehen können, ermordete man meine Schwester. Meine Mutter fiel bei diesem Angriff schwer verletzt in ein Koma und da ich die älteste Tochter war, kümmerte ich mich um meine kleinen Schwestern. Der Brief von Hogwarts kam, aber ich habe ihn nie beantwortet und Albus drängte mich nicht dazu. Mein Zwillingsbruder und ich, wurden von unserer Familie ausgebildet und so verfahren wir auch heute noch." Sie lächelte treuherzig. „Das heißt, dass sie Hogwarts noch nie von innen gesehen haben?", fragte Snape kühl.

Annemarie blickte zu Albus. „Ich bin ein wenig mit Hogwarts und seinen Ländereien bekannt.", ein Schmunzeln fuhr über ihre Lippen. „Gut und was meinen sie, warum sie wohl die Stelle als Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verdienen?", fragte Severus nun mit einem Hauch von Häme in seiner Stimme. In Annemaries Augen blitzte etwas auf wie Minerva es bei Albus so oft sah und sie lächelte den Professor süffisant an. „Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich sie verdiene. Ich bin keine Aurorin, aber ich denke, ich hatte den besten Lehrer, den es zur Verteidigung geben kann." Sie blickte zu Albus und dieser blinzelte. Severus nickte reserviert. Diese junge Frau schien sich wohl für etwas ganz Tolles zu halten. Na warte, dir mache ich den Gar schon aus, dachte er höhnisch und grinste in sich hinein. „Nur noch ein paar kleinen Fragen, Miss Mountbatten! Sie sagen, sie kennen sie ein wenig mit Hogwarts und seinen Geschichten und Ländereien aus, liege ich da richtig?" Die junge Frau nickte. Snape fuhr fort: „Gut, dann werden sie mir doch sicher erzählen können, wann Hogwarts gegründet wurde und natürlich auch durch wen." Ein lautes Kichern kam von Albus Seite her, doch Annemarie überhörte es. „Nun, das genaue Datum ist nicht bekannt, doch Historiker gehen von der Mitte des neunten Jahrhunderts aus. Genauere Forschungen nennen das Datum des 29. Julie 973, nach Christus, versteht sich." Sie lächelte, als sie bemerkte wie es Snape die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Selbst er hatte noch nie etwas von dem 29. Julie 973 gehört. „Die Gründer der Zauberschule waren Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, sowie Godric…äh, Gryffindor." Ihr Gesicht lief leicht rosa an und sie blickte zu Albus. Dieser zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Haben sie noch mehr Fragen, Professor Snape?", fragte Minerva schnippisch und bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick. Dieser nickte. „Ja, allerdings. Was sollten Schüler vermeiden in den Ländereien zu tun, Miss Mountbatten?" Diese überlegte kurz. „Nun, es ist den Schülern untersagt den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten, wegen einiger gefährlicher Wesen. Folgend dürfen oder vielmehr, sollten sie sich nicht zu tief in das Wasser begeben, da ein Riesenkracken das Ufer bewacht und Grindelohs, Wassermenschen und ähnliche nicht ungefährliche magische Kreaturen den See und seinen Grund bevölkern." Sie lächelte. „Na schön, eine letzte Frage hätte ich noch. Wie lange, glauben sie, braucht man um vom Grund des größten Turmes hinauf bis in die Spitze zu steigen?" Minerva biss sich auf die Zähne. Das war eine nicht ganz einfache Frage woraufhin Snape auch hämisch offen grinste. Doch zu beider Überraschung grinste Annemarie ebenso und fragte: „An welche Art von Fortbewegung haben sie denn gedacht, Professor?" Dieser schaute sie überrascht an. „Wie darf ich diese Frage auffassen, Miss Mountbatten." Diese grinste abermals. „Ich meine damit, meinten sie im Gehen, Laufen, Eilen, Schlendern, Stolzieren, Rennen, Hechten, Trotten, Schreiten, oder Fliegen?", sie drehte sich zu Albus um und fuhr fort: „Oder vielleicht auch im Jagen?" Dieser zwinkerte.

Snape schien irritiert und ein wenig wütend. „Wie soll ich das schon meinen!", blaffte er ein wenig vor sich hin. „Im Gehen, natürlich." Annemarie nickte erkennend. Für eine kurze Zeit trat Stille ein, doch dann räusperte sie sich wieder und lächelte. „Nun, ich denke, dass ich ihnen dies nicht beantworten kann." Snape begann schadenfroh zu schmunzeln. „Doch ich kann ihnen eine Definition dazu sagen." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Nehmen sie die Anzahl der Stufen, die Anzahl der Schüler, die sich der Testperson in den Weg stellen und nehmen sie die Art, in der er sich fortbewegt. Dann haben sie das Ergebnis. Oder wenigstens eine Vorstellung davon wie es ist, sein Zeitgefühl nicht in den Griff zu bekommen." Nun war es an ihr und Minerva zu schmunzeln. „Zeit ist nur dann messbar, wenn man sie von allen Seiten durchleuchten kann, Professor Snape." Sie nickte auffordernd. Doch dieser sagte nichts mehr. „Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Mit dieser Stelle wird auch das Hauslehreramt von Gryffindor mitgeführt. Sein sie damit einverstanden?", fragte Minerva. Annemarie lachte auf und nickte. „Ja, natürlich.", sagte sie mit ihrer samtigen Stimme, die Minerva immer wieder in den Bann zu ziehen schien. Sie erhoben sich und gingen schon die wenigen Stufen zur Tür hinunter, als Annemarie sich noch einmal umdrehte.

Sie blickte ein wenig nervös drein und Snape fragte sich erstaunt, was sie aus ihrer Fassung gebracht haben könnte. Sie druckste ein wenig herum, bevor sie die richtigen Worte fand: „Ach, Professor, das hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen. Es gibt noch ein Problem…" Minerva blickte sie fragend an. „Es geht um Leona." Die Direktorin lächelte. „Ihre Löwin?" Annemarie nickte. Snape glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. „Sie, sie haben einen L…Lö…", doch keiner hörte ihm zu. „ Ich habe ihnen bereits gesagt, dass sie meine Löwin ist, sie ist meine Gefährtin seit meinem zweiten Lebensjahr und sie weicht mir nicht mehr von der Seite. Selbst heute war es schwer sie zu Hause zu lassen." Annemarie blickte Minerva entschuldigend an.

Diese zögerte ein wenig mit ihrer Antwort. Auf der einen Seite war Leona eine Löwin, sie konnte gefährlich sein, wenn sie wollte. Außerdem würde sie ihrer Herrin überall hin folgen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Minerva sie streicheln können, ohne dass etwas passiert war. Selbst die kleine Clara-Sophie hatte keine Angst vor der Löwin gehabt und zudem war Leona klein, sie war praktisch eine Babylöwin auf ewig und Minerva hatte selbst Zeran, den großen Löwen, für ungefährlich empfunden. „Nun, sie sagten sie sei harmlos und hätte noch nie jemanden angegriffen?" Annemarie nickte. „Sie hat noch nie jemandem etwas zu Leide getan." Sie lächelte verlegen, doch Severus murmelte: „Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." Annemarie hatte es gehört. „Na ja, wenn sie keinen Löwen in Hogwarts dulden, kann ich das voll und ganz verstehen, doch dann muss ich leider die Tätigkeit als Lehrerin ablehnen, denn sonst würde Leona höchstwahrscheinlich meine Abwesenheit nicht verkraften." Sie lächelte bedrückt. Doch Minerva schmunzelte nur.

„Ich denke, auf einen Bewohner mehr, kommt es auch nicht an." Annemaries Miene hellte sich auf. „Meinen sie das ernst? Vielen Dank, Professor. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Albus fing an zu kichern und schien auf seinem Stuhl herum zu tanzen. Snape machte ein Gesicht wie ein Geist es nicht besser hätte machen können. Wie konnte Minerva nur einen Löwen zulassen? Aber natürlich, sie war Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin gewesen, das erklärte alles. Vielleicht lag es auch an den Haaren von dieser Annemarie, oder wie sie jetzt auch immer hieß, sie waren wieder getrocknet und sahen nun aus wie eine wilde Löwenmähne. Wie konnte Albus nur kichern, er ließ ja praktisch die Gefahr für die Schüler an seinem Tisch mit speisen. Nein, er war mit dieser Wahl gar nicht zufrieden, weder mit der einen, noch mit der anderen. Minerva reichte Miss Mountbatten die Hand und sagte ihr noch, sie solle in drei Wochen mit ihren Habseligkeiten eintreffen. Annemarie verabschiedete sich von Albus, er hätte sie gern umarmt, dass spürte man, doch so lächelte er nur breit und beteuerte abermals wie wunderschön sie doch geworden sei. Dann trat sie zu Severus Snape.

Dieser musterte sie nur von oben herab, teilnahmslos, ausdruckslos. Sie schmunzelte. „Es war mir eine Ehre, sie kennen gelernt zu haben, Professor Snape. Meister der Zaubertränke." Dieser nickte bloß und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie war warm und weich und ein Satz, ein Vers kam ihm wieder in den Sinn: „Das Erste, das der Mensch im Leben vorfindet, das Letzte, wonach er die Hand ausstreckt, das Kostbarste, was er im Leben besitzt, ist die Familie." Er schauderte und zog schnell seine Hand zurück. Warum fühlte er sich plötzlich in ihrer Gegenwart so schlecht und schuldig? So hilflos? Du hast zu wenig geschlafen in den letzten Tagen, Severus, ermahnte er sich selbst. Während er zusah wie die junge Hexe aus dem Raum schritt und ihren Weg zum Wasserspeier machte.

Dann keimte wieder die alte Wut und Skepsis auf. Er drehte sich hastig um und betrachtete Minerva, die sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. „Wie konntest du sie nur einstellen, Minerva? Jeder ist besser, als sie." Ein leichtes Lachen erfüllte den Raum und beide blickten zu Albus. „Severus, mein Lieber. Mir scheint, dir gefällt die Vorstellung nicht, eine Ebenbürtige gefunden zu haben." Dieser verzog das Gesicht. Ebenbürtig, von wegen! „Severus, ich weiß nicht, warum du dich beklagst? Sie ist nett, kompetent, hübsch, apart und auf unserer Seite.", sagte Minerva, woraufhin Snape schnaubte. „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie eine von uns ist." Albus räusperte sich, auf seinem Gesicht ein undeutbarer Blick. „Ich kann euch versichern, dass die Familie Mountbatten mein vollstes Vertrauen genießt. Ich würde es jeder anderen Familie zutrauen im Kampf aufzugeben, doch ich würde eher sterben, als das die Mountbattens ihre Einstellungen zu Voldemorts Nutzen ändern würden."

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, Albus, du bist schon tot." Dieser nickte reserviert. „Und was ist mit ihrer Löwin? Wir können doch nicht einfach eine Löwin hier herum spazieren lassen. Sie ist viel, viel zu groß!", bellte Snape verzweifelt. Minerva grinste. „Leona ist kein gewöhnlicher Löwe. Auch du wirst das bemerken." Sie nickte Albus wissend zu. „Mein Entschluss steht fest. Sie bleibt hier." Snape stöhnte leise auf. „Und du wirst sie in ihrem Fach tatkräftig unterstützen." Er stöhnte noch lauter.

* * *

**So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mir doch bitte Reviews da, ob ich da richtig hoffe!** LG :)


	7. Willkommen in Hogwarts!

Willkommen in Hogwarts!

Auch wenn Harry noch vor drei Wochen nicht damit gerechnet hätte, jemals nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, sah er im Halbdunkel das Schloss vor sich aufragen wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Es regnete und die Schüler wurden in geschlossenen Kutschen zur Schule gebracht. Irgendwie schien keiner richtig in guter Stimmung zu sein, selbst Luna Lovegood machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht. Alles schien trostlos und farblos. Die Kutschen schienen schneller zu fahren und somit endete die Fahrt jäh und ungewöhnlich abrupt.

Als sie abgeladen hatten, schritten sie auf die große Halle zu und betraten sie mit einem Seufzer der Traurigkeit und einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Dumbledores Stuhl. Es hätte sie nicht überrascht, wenn er nun dort gesessen hätte und ihnen zugelächelt hätte wie in besseren Zeiten. Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung saß nur Minerva McGonagall dort, ein Abbild aller Schulleiter, eine gute Repräsentantin, aber nicht die Beste. Und in schweren Zeiten konnte das zum Verhängnis werden.

Kurz nachdem Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny sich gesetzt hatten, stand Professor McGonagall auf und begab sich langsam zum Rednerpult. Es gab dieses Jahr nicht viele Erstklässler und somit war die Aufteilung auf die Häuser nur von kurzer Dauer. Während der Sprechende Hut begann sein Lied zu singen, huschten Harrys Blicke über den Lehrertisch. Es hatte schon vor ein, zwei Wochen von Lupin erfahren, dass Severus Snape seinen alten Posten als Zaubertranklehrer wieder eingenommen hatte. Er hasste ihn so abgrundtief, dass, wären sie beide allein gewesen, er nicht mehr hätte an sich halten können.

Als der Sprechende Hut endete, erkannte Harry unter den Lehrern zwei neue Gesichter. Beide Frauen, aber so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Die eine hatte herunter hängende schwarze Haare und einen Spitzhut auf, die andere hatte wohl ebenfalls sehr lange Haare, aber kunstvoll hochgesteckt und von dunkelblonder Farbe mit goldenen feinen Strähnen, die im Licht der Kerzen glitzerten. Die Schwarzhaarige hatte ein blasses Gesicht und erinnerte Harry an das Schneewittchen aus den Muggelmärchen. Die Dunkelblonde hatte gebräunte Haut und wirkte freundlicher und offener. Harry erschrak, als Professor McGonagall ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich bin erfreut, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid. Schön, zunächst einmal möchte ich einige Ankündigungen machen. Erstens, es gilt, für die Erstklässler sag ich es noch einmal ausdrücklich, dass der Wald nicht betreten werden darf. Zweitens muss jeder Schüler bis acht Uhr in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück sein. Und Drittens bitte ich euch, den jüngeren etwas unter die Arme zu greifen, wenn sie nicht auf Anhieb den Weg finden." Dabei glitten ihre Blicke durch die Halle und verharrten einen kurzen Augenblick auf Harry und Ron. Ein leises Zucken umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, sie schien überrascht zu sein, die Beiden wieder zu sehen. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Nun will ich ihnen drei weitere Ankündigungen machen. Ich bin hocherfreut und fühle mich geehrt, zwei neue Lehrkörper vorstellen zu dürfen: Professorin Benkley, welche das Fach Verwandlung übernehmen wird." Während mäßiger Applaus begann, erhob sich die Schwarzhaarige und blickte teilnahmslos in die Halle hinein. „Und Professor Mountbatten, sie wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, lauter Beifall brach aus und die schöne Brünette stand auf und mit einem Lächeln verbeugte sie sich leicht. „Viel Glück ihnen beiden. Und wie sie vielleicht begriffen haben dürften, übernimmt nun Professor Snape wieder seine alte Stelle im Fach Zaubertränke." Sie legte eine kleine Pause, doch nur die Slytherin klatschten lauthals. „Das wären alle Ankündigungen. So und nun wird gegessen!" Und mit einem Plop und viel Bestaune und Gemurmel von Seiten der Erstklässler begannen die Schüler zu essen.

Obwohl Annemarie noch nie an einem der Festmähler in Hogwarts teilgenommen hatte, war sie doch ein wenig überrascht. Es herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung, obgleich sich jeder unterhielt. Sie saß neben Madame Hooch und Professor Vektor. Einer schönen Hexe mit dunklen Haaren und roten Lippen. Neben Madame Hooch saß Professor Snape und daneben Poppy Pomfrey. Diese lehnte sich gerade vor und betrachtete Annemarie freundlich.

„Professor Mountbatten, ich hätte eine Frage!" Madame Hooch blickte auf, ebenso wie Annemarie und zu allgemeiner Überraschung auch Snape. „Ja, was gibt es denn, Madame Pomfrey?", fragte Annemarie höflich. Diese räusperte sich. „Ich habe in meiner Büchersammlung ein Werk namens ‚Die alten Formeln der Alchemie', es ist eine Gegenüberstellung vieler komplizierter Zaubertränke und einfachen Trockenmixen, die mit einem Zauberspruch verfeinert werden." Annemarie schmunzelte. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Poppy sprach weiter:

„Nun, die Verfasserin ist eine A. L. Mountbatten. Sind sie das? Sie besitzen doch dieselben Initialen!" Madam Hooch blickte Annemarie überrascht an. Diese lächelte immer noch. „Abstreiten kann ich es nun nicht mehr." Snape starrte die junge Frau zweifelnd an.

Selbst er kannte dieses Werk, es war in der Alchemie und Zaubertrankbraukunst sehr populär, obwohl es erst zwei Jahre alt war. Auch er hatte erst gestutzt, über den Namen, aber sie schien zu jung zu sein um solch eine Auffassungsgabe zu haben und das Feingefühl zu besitzen, sich in die sonst so festgefahrene Zaubertrankgilde einzunisten und jeden Zaubertrankmeister aus der Fassung und um den Verstand zu bringen. Poppy grinste breit und haute auf die Tischplatte. Sie rief über den Tisch, hinüber zu Flitwick: „Filius, ich hatte recht, du schuldest mir ein Butterbier."

Annemarie errötete und wendete den Blick ab. Zu ihren Füßen lag die kleine Löwin und leckte gerade in einer Schüssel mit weißer Süßspeise. Ihr Maul war voller weißer Schlagsahne und ließ sie nießen. Zum ersten Mal wurden einige Schüler auf das kleine Tier auf dem Boden aufmerksam und in wenigen Minuten wusste es die ganze Halle. Alle strahlten, zeigten auf die Löwin und murmelten: „Oh wie süß!" oder „Oh ein Löwe, ob wir ihn einmal streicheln dürfen?" Annemarie begann zu schmunzeln und blickte den Lehrertisch entlang. Die Professorin, die ebenfalls neu war, war ihr nur kurz vorgestellt worden und Annemarie hatte sie als kühl und distanziert empfunden. Nun glitt ihr Blick zu Minerva, welche sie beobachtet hatte. Annemarie lächelte ihr herzlich zu und nickte.

Nach dem Nachtisch erhob sich Minerva abermals. Sie wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und entließ sie. Nur nach und nach lehrte sich die Halle, da ein riesiger Andrang am Lehrertisch entstand, da jeder einen Blick auf Leona werfen wollten. Auch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren darunter. Zu ihrer Überraschung schien das Löwenbaby keine Angst zu haben, denn es lief in die Menge, ließ sich von einigen Schülern kitzeln und streicheln und lief schließlich auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus und drehte sich um, blickte sein Frauchen an und wartete, bis diese aufgestanden war, sich durch die Menge geschlängelt hatte und mit ihm die Halle verließ. Als auch alle anderen herausliefen, gab es kein anderes Gesprächsthema. Typisch, dachte Minerva noch und machte sich schließlich auch auf um in ihre Gemächer zu kommen.

* * *

So, ich hab lange nicht mehr gepostet, tut mir leid! Ich wusste nur nicht wirklich wie es eiter gehen sollte, also falls jemand eine Amerkung hat, einfach melden!! LG :) eure gondolia


	8. Aus schwereren Zeiten

Jetzt gehts ein wenig in die Vergangenheit! Viel Spaß!

* * *

Aus schwereren Zeiten!

„Das Licht des letzten Tages lischt, Die Fluten branden in der Gischt,

Mit den Leisten und den Sohlen, Treten sie ganz leis' auf Bohlen.

Sie nennen sich die ‚Königsrächer', Hass und Mord, Gewaltverbrecher!

**Leis, leis, leis, leis um jeden Preis,**

**Lasst die Schlange euch nicht finden, **

**Lasst den Löwen Opfer bringen!**

Mit lautem Stampfen und Gebrüllen, des Königs Reiter in roten Hüllen,

Sie kommen um uns zu beschützen, Den Königsrächern List nichts nützen,

Bringt sie auf den Scheiterhaufen, Lasst sie doch im Meer ersaufen!

**Leis, leis, leis, leis um jeden Preis,**

**Dankt den Löwen, stark und groß**

**Bangt wenn er geht zum Todesstoß!**

Sie hetzen und bekriegen sich, Lassen nun ein jeden im Stich,

Bringen sich zu Tode gar, Die ganze Löwen-, Schlangenschar!

**Leis, leis, leis, leis um jeden Preis,**

**Wer der wahre König ist,**

**Zeigt sich wenn das Licht erlischt!" **

*Kinderlied aus dem Jahr 1111 n. Chr.

Dies sind die Aufzeichnungen der zweiten Kammerzofe ihrer königlich zauberischen Hoheiten, Prinz Nima und Prinzessin Nunia, aus der alt ehrwürdigen Dynastie der gryffindorischen Löwen:

Wir schreiben das Jahr 1111 nach Christus, ach, welch schwere Zeit uns eingeholt hat. Die Schatten der Schlangen rücken immer näher, unwürdig sich offen zu zeigen. Schon wieder wurden wir überfallen und nun ist auch meine Herrin, Prinzessin Nunia, schwer verwundet worden. Wir waren auf dem Weg gewesen, die Wintersonnenwende rückt näher und wir müssen zum Königshof. Sie sind doch noch so klein, erst Kinder. Sie zählen noch nicht einmal elf Jahre, noch zu jung um nach Hogwarts gehen zu können und doch sind sie die Zielscheibe aller. Natürlich ist es ein offenes Gerücht, dass Königin Anne keine weiteren Kinder empfangen kann und so liegt die Hoffnung nun auf Nunia und Nima. Und nun sitze ich hier, in dieser einfachen Kutsche und reite gen Norden. Wir dürfen mit ihren Hoheiten nicht apparieren, es sei zu gefährlich! Aus diesem Grund fährt unsere Kutsche durch Muggeldörfer und über unebene Straßen. Neben mir liegt Nima und schläft, sein Leib scheint mir zu zittern, er schmiegt sich an mich. Was tun wir nur hier? Wie konnten die Zwistigkeiten zwischen den adeligen Familien nur so weit kommen? Mit Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin hat es begonnen. Die Dynastie der königlichen Zauberer wurde durch die Schlangen bedroht, niederträchtig und brutal. ‚Königsrächer', so nennen sie sich, die Anhänger der Slytherins. Sie brennen alles nieder, was ihnen in den Weg gerät, Häuser, Tiere, Zauberstäbe und auch Menschen. Doch trotz des offenen Krieges, der sich beginnt auszubreiten, sind den Muggeln die Augen verschlossen, zu umsichtig waren die Scharen des Königs und seiner Gegner.

Gerade passieren wir das Eingangstor Godric's Hollows. Ach, welche Armut, welches Leid. Wir beschließen eine Rast einzulegen und halten an einem kleinen Gasthaus. Während die erste Kammerzofe mit den Hoheiten spielt, kümmere ich mich um Getränke und Speisen. Die Wachen seines Königs haben stets ein beschützendes Auge auf uns. Keiner ahnt, welche Kinder es sind, die gerade mit kostbaren Puppen und bunten Blasen spielen. Während ich auf das Essen warte, wird mir wieder einmal schmerzlich bewusst, wie hart sie erzogen werden, wenn sie wieder nach Redhouse Park zurückkehren. Ihr Vater, König Charles, duldet keinen Ungehorsam. Es sind schwere Zeiten in denen wir leben und doch erscheint mir sein Erziehungseifer, der in seinen Augen lodert, doch nur ein Gefecht zwischen ihm und seinem Wiedersacher Sir Slytherin zu sein, welcher bei seinen Kindern sogar zu Gift und Zauber greifen soll, um sie gefügig zu machen. Allerdings weiß ich doch, wie übermäßig Königin Anne ihre Sprösslinge liebt und somit ich keine Bedenken habe, sie in ihre Hände zurück zu geben.

* * *

TBC :)


	9. Species duplex

Species duplex

Harry wachte von leisem Flüstern auf, reckte sich und öffnete die Augen. Ron und Neville waren gerade aufgestanden und zogen sich an. Er lächelte, wünschte ihnen ein verschlafenes ‚guten Morgen' und tat es ihnen nach. Nach dem morgendlichen Waschen, trafen sie Hermine und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum an und gingen mit ihnen in die große Halle.

Sie war erfüllt von schnatternden Schülern und dem Kreischen der Eulen. Als Harry sich setzte, bemerkte er Professor Mountbatten, welche gerade die Halle betrat, zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Löwen. Es war ein so dermaßen abstraktes Bild, dass er die junge Frau nur unverwandt anstarrte.

Sie trug heute ihr Haar offen, sodass es in weichen Locken den Rücken hinab fiel, bis es fast ihre Taille berührte. Das war allerdings nicht das, was ihm so die Sprache verschlug. Es war ihr Kleid. Sie trug eine Art Ball-Kostüm, ein Tournürenkostüm. Es hatte leichte Spitzen-Ärmel und einen spitzen Ausschnitt, wie bei einer Jacke, die man nicht richtig geschlossen hat und bei der der Kragen absteht. Ihr restliches Dekoltée wurde durch weiße Spitze unsichtbar gemacht. Sie ging hoch bis fast zum Hals. Ihre Taille wurde sicherlich durch ein Korsett zusammengehalten, sie wirkte äußerst dünn und zerbrechlich. Sie lief in einen etwas weiteren Rock aus, der allerdings nur hinten zu einer kleinen Schleppe ausartete. Das Kostüm war aus reinem königsblauem Taft, allerdings nicht das glänzende Taft für Ballkleider, dieses war matt und wirkte dadurch etwas steif. Auf dem Tournürenkleid befanden sich goldene Stickereien von Blumen und Ranken, sie fielen jedoch nicht zwingend ins Auge, sie waren dezent und feminin. Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, denn seinen neue Hauslehrerin erinnerte ihn an eine der adligen Muggelfrauen aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, welche durch die Straßen schlenderten und mit Sonnenschirmen in der Hand neuen Verehrern schöne Augen machten.

Er grinste noch breiter. Obwohl das Kleid dazu passte, tat Professor Mountbatten es jedoch nicht, auch wenn sie durchaus die attraktivste Frau im Lehrerkollegium war. Er blickte sich um, nun hatten sich auch mehrere Schüler nach der hübschen und doch seltsam gekleideten Frau umgesehen. Doch diese ging nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln an den Tischreihen vorbei und gesellte sich zu Madame Hooch, die gerade am Lehrertisch Platz nahm.

Ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde war Verteidigung und somit beeilten sie sich. Der Unterrichtsraum lag nun wieder im 2. Stock und wirkte hell und freundlich, als Annemarie sie hinein ließ. Sie lächelte den Schülern aufmunternd zu und beobachtete mit regem Interesse jeden Schüler, der sich durch die Tischreihen schob.

Allmählich wurde es still, auch wenn Professor Mountbatten keine Anstalten machte, die Schüler zur Ruhe zu bitten. Es entstand eine kurze Stille, die durch ein nervöses Husten von Neville beendet wurde. Annemarie lächelte ihn an, wandte sich dann zur Klasse und begann:

„Wie ich von Professor Snape hörte, seit ihr eine durchaus ernstzunehmende Klasse." Alle schauten sie mit offenen Mündern an. „Wenn man mal von den Ausnahmen absieht!", sie lächelte weiterhin. „Gut, ich heiße Annemarie Mountbatten und sie sind es nun, die mich als allererstes zu ertragen haben."

Lachen ging durch die Runde. Sie war um ein tausendfaches angenehmer als Snape! „Professor Snape hat mit ihnen gut gearbeitet. Es gibt kaum ein Thema, das er nicht oberflächlich schon benannt hätte. Richtig?" Alle nickten zögerlich. Annemarie Mountbatten machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Einiges konnte aber selbst er noch nicht mit ihnen erarbeiten. Wie ihn hier zum Beispiel.", sie zeigte auf das Skelett, das unter der Decke hing. „Kann mir einer sagen, zu welchem Tier dieses Skelett gehört?" Hermines Hand flog in die Luft. „Ja, Miss?" Hermine lächelte.

„Miss Granger, Professor! Dies ist ein Draco occidentalis magnus, ein europäischer Gründrache!" Annemarie hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Vollkommen richtig, Miss Granger! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Dabei verzog sie kaum merklich das Gesicht. „Es wird ein Thema in ihrem letzten Jahr hier sein. Ein weiteres Thema…", sie wurde durch ein Räuspern gestört.

Draco Malfoy starrte sie skeptisch an und meldete sich, ohne aufgezeigt zu haben, zu Wort. „Was soll uns das nützen?" Er blickte sie so voller Abscheu an, dass es Harry heiß und kalt wurde vor Wut. Wie konnte man nur so eine liebe Person so dermaßen kalt anschauen? Doch Annemarie schien sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, denn sie zeigte wieder auf das Skelett und blickte nun zu Draco hinüber. „Drachen sind nicht unser Hauptaugenmerk, es sind ihre Fähigkeiten, die uns beschäftigen werden." Malfoy schnarrte leicht. „Und die wären?" Annemarie grinste. „Schlagen sie sie nach, Kapitel sieben in ihrem Buch, Mr. Malfoy!"

Sie zwinkerte und bracht Draco damit zur Ruhe. Sie schritt zu ihrem Pult und begann einige Pergamente zu ordnen. „Neben den Fähigkeiten von Drachen, werden ihnen einige weitere Dunkle Kreaturen begegnen, aber später mehr dazu. Heute allerdings habe ich ein anderes Thema für sie vorbereitet." Sie trat von ihrem Pult zurück, schritt langsam durch die Klasse und blieb vor Hermine stehen. Sie blickte auf sie hinunter und lächelte teilnahmslos und streckte plötzlich ihre Hand aus.

„Geben sie mir ihre Hand, Miss Granger." Hermine schaute sie überrascht an, tat aber sofort wie ihr geheißen. Professor Mountbatten nahm die von Hermine in die ihre und streichelte leicht darüber. Dabei lächelte sie fortwährend. „Welch ein Kunstwerk der menschliche Körper doch ist." Sie blickte sich um. „Der eine mit schwarzen", sie zeigte auf Harry. „Der andere mit blonden Haaren." Nun deutete sie auf Draco. „Wie ist es allerdings möglich, einen Menschen gleich zweimal im selben Raum zu sehen, wo er doch keinen Zwilling besitzt. Eine Sinnestäuschung? Eine Einbildung? Zauberei oder falsches Wahrnehmen?"

Sie blickte wieder auf Hermine herab, die ihre andere Hand gehoben hatte. „Ja, Miss Granger?" Diese lächelte zaghaft. „Nun, es könnte sich um beides handeln. Zauberei , ebenso wie eine Sinnestäuschung." Annemarie nickte nachdenklich. Nun ließ sie Hermines weiche Hand los und schritt hinter das Pult. „Vor einigen Jahrhunderten hat ein gewisser Friedrich Hohenberg, ein Deutscher, das Gleiche gedacht. Er erfand einen Zauber, der seinen Körper verdoppelte, wenn nicht sogar vervielfachte. Es ist ein Illusionszauber, gepaart mit einigen Körpersentenzen und ein wenig Vorstellungskraft."

Ihr Blick blieb nun an Draco Malfoy haften und sie grinste. „Mr. Malfoy! Stehen sie bitte auf und kommen sie nach vorne, zu mir." Mit einem kurzen Zögern erhob er sich und stellte sich vor das Pult. Professor Mountbatten fuhr fort: „So, nun schließen sie ihre Augen. Stellen sie sich selbst vor, betrachten sie sich von ihren Zehen bis zum ihrem Haar. Sehen sie sich, durchleuchten sie sich. Heben sie hervor, was sie besonders macht. Stellen sie sich nun vor, sie selbst würden sich schützen. Lassen sie sich von der Geborgenheit aufnehmen, leben sie, schützen sie. Und wenn sie damit fertig sind, öffnen sie ihre Augen und sagen klar und deutlich: _**Species duplex**_. Bereit?"

Draco öffnete seine Augen und betrachtete nun Professor Mountbatten. „Und wohin, Professor? Wohin soll mein Zauberstab zielen?", fragte er nun skeptisch. Annemarie drehte sich ihm zu und grinste. „Sie werden ihren Zauberstab nicht brauchen Mr. Malfoy. Versuchen sie es, bitte!" Draco holte einmal tief Luft und murmelte: „**Species duplex**"

Im nächsten Moment erschien ein grelles weißes Licht und eine hochgewachsene Person trat hervor. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang und hatte lange blondweiße Haare, mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck und silber-köpfigem Schlangenstab: Lucius Malfoy. Draco erstarrte vor Schreck. Dies war eindeutig nicht er.

Einige Schüler, darunter Harry und Ron, begannen zu lachen. Doch dieses Lachen wehrte nicht lange. Denn Professor Mountbatten zischte ein scharfes „Ruhe" und sah sie wütend an.

„Mr. Weasley", eine kleine Pause entstand. „Ich nehme an, dass sie dieser sind." Ron nickte, mit Unbehagen in der Miene. „Mr. Weasley, machen sie sich nicht über Leute lustig, die gerade einen der schwersten Illusionszauber erfolgreich gemeistert haben. Ich möchte sie sehen, wenn sie vor mehr als fünfzehn Leuten stehen und versuchen, sich selbst vorzustellen in ihrer ganzen Gestalt." Sie deutete auf Draco. „Mr. Malfoys Phänomen ist nicht unbekannt, denn…", sie wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, welche aufzeigte.

„Denn der ‚Species duplex'-Zauber ist ein Schutzzauber und es deshalb scheint, dass Draco Malfoy seinen Vater dazu auserkoren hat, sein Beschützer zu sein.", beendete Hermine den Satz. Professor Mountbatten nickte. „Völlig richtig, Miss Granger! Das Problem, das viele Zauberer haben, ist, dass sie nicht mehr an ihre eigene Stärke glauben, sie meinen, sie könnten sich nicht mehr selbst beschützen und suchen daher nach einem Halt, nach jemandem oder etwas, der oder das sie in Gefahrensituationen retten wird und kann. Auch, dass es in Mister Malfoys Falle sein Vater ist, überrascht mich nicht, denn die Vater-Sohn-Beziehung wird oft sehr unterschätzt."

„Sagt wer?", rief Shamus Finnigen in die Klasse. Annemarie drehte sich ihm zu und lächelte zynisch. „Ein Psychologe, namens Freud. Ein Muggle übrigens." Shamus fiel die Kinnlade herunter und Hermine blickte ihre Hauslehrerin verträumt an.

Diese klatschte jäh in die Hände und schritt durch die Klasse. „So, jeder versucht es jetzt einmal für sich. Immer daran denken, ihr dürft euren Zauberstab nicht benutzen. Niemals dürft ihr mit eurem eigenen Zauberstab auf euch selber zielen, nicht bei diesem Spruch, das könnte fatale Folgen haben." Alle standen von ihren Stühlen auf und verteilten sich im Raum.

„Professor", rief Hermine vom anderen Ende der Klasse. „Professor? Was passiert wenn man den Zauberstab auf sich richtet und den Spruch spricht?" Annemarie betrachtete sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Sie trat auf ihre Schülerin zu und beugte sich zu Hermines Ohr hinunter. „Man sagt, dass Friedrich Hohenberg am Ende mit einem Kopf zufiel auf seinem Hals umher ging.", flüsterte sie leise in ihr Ohr und lachte dabei freundlich. „Nichts alltägliches, nicht einmal bei uns, Miss Granger." Hermine nickte geschockt.

Der Rest der Stunde verging mit Lachen und Kreischen. Neville zauberte seine Großmutter, Ron seine Mutter und Shamus sogar Professor McGonagall herbei. Bisher hatte es keiner geschafft auch nur ansatzweise seine eigene Gestalt herbei zu zaubern.

„Ihr müsst euch selbst vorstellen, alles andere ist nicht wichtig.", sagte gerade Professor Mountbatten, als Harry ‚**Species duplex**' murmelte. Eine Explosion fand in seinem Körper statt und er versuchte krampfhaft zu atmen. Gleichwohl, merkte er einen pochenden Schmerz, der sich an der Stelle, wo sein Medaillon um den Hals hing, weiter ausbreitete und verstärkte. Er fühlte sich, als pellte sich seine Haut von seinem Körper und zöge sich auf eine andere Person. Er sank langsam zu Boden und blieb liegen. Erst langsam kam er wieder zu sich und sah neben sich eine Person stehen, die ihm verdächtig ähnlich sah.

Sein Ebenbild blickte teilnahmslos auf ihn hinab und bewegte sich nicht, nur seine auffällig blauen Augen schimmerten. Leider waren dies niemals seine Augen. Es war still im Klassenraum geworden. Keiner der Schüler wagte es zu reden oder sich gar zu bewegen. Harry spürte wie er hoch gehoben wurde und während er sich noch fragte wie seine Lehrerin die Kraft aufwenden konnte, ihn in ihren Armen zu halten, spürte er plötzlich einen weiteren Wärmestrahlaus aus dem Medaillon aufzucken und fiel nun vollends in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Professor Mountbatten rannte durch die Korridore, immer noch Harry tragend. Außer ihren hastigen Schritten, war von ihr nichts zu hören. Ron und Hermine folgten ihr keuchend und japsend. Sie schlugen die Richtung des Krankenflügels ein und stürzten nach wenigen Minuten durch die großen Türen. Madame Pomfrey blickte sich erschrocken um.

Annemarie legte Harry, welcher nun begann, heftig unter ihren Berührungen zu zucken, auf ein Bett und drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Miss Granger, holen sie sofort Professor Snape aus seinem Unterricht." Hermine blickte sie angsterfüllt an. „Sagen sie ihm, Mister Potter habe keine Seelengestalt mehr und bringen sie ihn her!" Hermine zögerte. „Sofort", schrie Mountbatten und die Schülerin rannte los.

Harry zitterte immer weiter und heftiger und er begann, unter den pulsierenden Schmerzen zu schreien. Madame Pomfrey trat neben die Professorin. „Was ist passiert, Annemarie?" Diese beugte sich über Harry und streichelte seine Stirn. „Ich habe mit ihnen den Duplex-Zauber geübt. Mister Potter, er…er muss kollabiert sein. Das hätte niemals geschehen dürfen, ich versteh' das nicht, ich…", sie verstummte.

Während sie gesprochen hatte, hatte sich Harrys Umhang gelockert und ein Medaillon war zum Vorschein gekommen. Es war das Gryffindor-Medaillon, welches begann, golden zu schimmern und sein Spiegelbild glitzernd auf Annemaries Gesicht projizierte. Diese riss ihre Augen überrascht auf. War eine Spur von Entsetzen in ihrem Ausdruck zu erkennen?

„Natürlich…", murmelte sie und wischte sich fahrig durch ihre Haare. Ron stand schwer atmend neben ihr und blickte irritiert von Harry zu seiner Professorin und wieder zurück. Plötzlich gingen die Türen des Krankenflügels erneut auf und Porfessor Snape rannte mit Hermine im Schlepptau hinein. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er sofort und betrachte Annemarie mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Diese zeigte auf das Medaillon und sagte: „Ich übte mit ihnen den ‚Species Duplex' als Mister Potter zu Boden ging. Er trug dies hier." Snape bekam große Augen und sah nun wieder zu Professor Mountbatten. Er schien zu wissen, was getan werden musste, um Harry zu retten. Und Annemarie auch!

„Schaffen sie das allein?", fragte er nun leiser als sonst. Annemarie schüttelte den Kopf. Severus Snape trat an das Bett und betrachtete Harry nachdenklich. Schließlich ergriff er dessen Hand und blickte zu Annemarie. Diese ergriff wortlos seine und nahm ebenfalls Harrys andere. Sie holte tief Luft. Dann blickte sie Snape fest in die Augen und flüsterte: „Memoriam reduce!" Plötzlich traf ein greller goldener Blitz in die Mitte der Drei, der alle Umstehenden zurückweichen ließ.

Aus Annemaries Augen kullerten uhrplötzlich Tränen ihre Wangen hinab und sie verzog ihr Gesicht in einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse. Snape verzog keine Miene. Jählings stieg aus Annemaries Brust ein Funken blauer Flüssigkeit, der sich mit dem Blitz vermischte und nun um sich selbst kreisend und pulsierend in Harrys Brust stieß. Annemarie keuchte. Poppy trat hervor.

„Severus helfen sie ihr, sie schafft das nicht." Doch Professor Mountbatten schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie schien noch mehr ihre Zähne zusammen zu beißen und gab ein unterdrücktes Keuchen von sich. Sie schien noch mehr Energie aus ihrem Körper zu pressen, bis sie schließlich alles gegeben zu haben schien und Harrys Körper nichts mehr aufnahm. Annemarie ließ Harrys Hand los und gab ein unsicheres Lächeln von sich und starrte Severus an. Plötzlich sackte sie in sich zusammen und er schaffte es gerade noch, sie aufzufangen. Etwas Dunkelrotes rann über ihr Gesicht. Snape keuchte auf, denn aus Annemarie Augen traten nun rote Tränen, dicker als Wasser, hervor und verfärbten ihr Gesicht. Sie weinte Blut! Doch sie fiel nicht in Ohnmacht. Sie blickte Severus tief in die Augen, so als wolle sie in diesen versinken. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, nicht an dieser Situation und nicht an ihren Augen. Er schluckte, schüttelte seine Gedanken fort und fragte sich, ob sie in einer Trance war oder in einem Delirium.

Plötzlich packte eine Hand Annemarie an der Schulter und zog sie hoch. Ein älterer Mann stand hinter ihr und drückte sie an sich. Er trug einen edlen Frack, der nun mit dem Blut Annemaries beschmiert wurde und einen Zylinder wie ihn Muggle oft zu hohen Anlässen trugen. Er wirkte herrschaftlich und weiße.

Nun trat auch Professor McGonagall neben ihm und schaute erschrocken auf Harry. Sein Körper hatte sich beruhigt und er schien zu schlafen. Severus raffte sich auf. „Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Minerva an Severus gewandt. Dieser blickte süffisant auf den Schwarzhaarigen und sagte:

„Nun, augenscheinlich hat Mister Potter bei dem Versuch sein Schutzebenbild zu erschaffen seine Persönlichkeit mit einer anderen vermischt." Minerva McGonagall griff sich an ihr Herz. „Wer hat ihn geheilt?" Snape deutete auf Annemarie. „Allein?", fragte Minerva geschockt. Severus nickte. „Ich dachte, sie hätten ihr geholfen?", fragte Poppy. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und blickte die junge Frau, welche sich gerade ihr Gesicht an einem Taschentuch abwischte, nachdenklich an. „Sie tat es allein!" Er blickte nun wieder zu dem älteren Herrn hinüber und sah wie seine neue Kollegin sich mit ihm auf Italienisch unterhielt. Sie kannten sich!

„Mr. Mountbatten, es tut mir so unendlich leid, ihnen solch ein Bild von Hogwarts präsentieren zu müssen. Doch dies war ein Ausnahmezustand." Minerva griff sich besorgt ein Taschentuch und wischte eine Träne aus Annemaries Gesicht weg. Mr. Mountbatten jedoch antwortete: „Ich halte dies für keinen Ausnahmezustand. Ich bin nur besorgt um den jungen Mister Potter!", und an Annemarie gerichtet fragte er: „Geht es dir wieder gut, Anne?" Diese nickte. „Ja , Vater!"

* * *

Was hatte bloß Mr. Mountbatten in Hogwarts zu suchen? Und warum empfand Severus Annemaries Augen als verändert? TBC :)


End file.
